Red Roses Mean Love
by Kime Tara
Summary: [Complete] [Sequel to Waves of Pain, VincentxTifa] Three months after Meteor Crisis passed, Cloud's search for Aeris leaves Tifa behind with Vincent. As she deals with the exSOLDIER's departure Vincent stays by her side...
1. Chapter One

**Red roses mean love**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII.

AN: Well, I guess I couldn't leave it alone after all.  ^_^;;  "Waves of Pain" was originally supposed to be a one-shot, honest.  But then I got the urge to write a Tifa/Vincent fic, so...here it goes.

Just as a warning – I'm not sure how often I'll be working on this fic.  "Jade, Wine, and Turk training" is currently my main project.  Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

*_italics*_ = thought

***** = flashback

~~~~~ = time/POV break

**_Chapter One_**

           *_Stupid!  Stupid stupid stupid!*_ Tifa raged at herself as she sobbed into her pillow.  *_...I guess this is what you get for eavesdropping...*_

          She smiled through her tears at the ridiculous turn in her thoughts.  Eavesdropping karma was the least of her worries...

*****

          _Tifa had just woken and was on her way downstairs to make breakfast.  She, Cloud, and Vincent had all returned to Nibelheim after Meteor had been destroyed, and she'd graciously offered for Vincent to stay at her house – after all, she did have a spare bedroom, and he was currently having the mansion cleaned, thanks to Tifa's tactful suggestions.  Cloud had begun coming over for breakfast and dinner, as he woefully had no cooking skills whatsoever – pretty soon, he was staying at her house too, much to Tifa's happiness.  And once Vincent's mansion was clean, the three all moved in, used to each other's company and in need of the space._

_          "Hey, Vincent?  I need to talk."  Tifa's ears perked.  Although Vincent was always awake at the crack of dawn, Cloud was _never_ up this early._

_          "Go ahead."  Vincent's voice was as monotone as always._

_          "It's about Tifa..." now Tifa was hooked, "You see, I've been here for three months now, and I really want to go look for Aeris..."_

_          "So do so."_

_          "But Tifa wants to come.  I know she does, she's asked me before when 'we' were leaving."_

_          "That's a problem?"_

_          "...I'd rather go look for Aeris myself..." was Cloud's hesitant answer._

_          Tifa had fled back upstairs before she could hear anymore._

*****

          *_Idiot,_* she berated herself once more, before sighing and wiping her face.  She had to go downstairs soon, or else they'd be wondering where she was...

~~~~~

          Vincent leaned against the wall, his mind running over the conversation he had this morning.

*****

          _"...I'd rather go look for Aeris myself..."_

          _"Then tell her."_

_          "Egh...it'd hurt her feelings so badly though..." Cloud worried, scratching the back of his head.  _

_          "So?"  Vincent raised an eyebrow.  "Do you have something else in mind?"_

_          "Yeah, actually...I'm going to leave now.  I want to go before Tifa's up."_

_          Vincent, with his enhanced hearing, knew that Tifa was already up but made no comment.  "...I see," he answered flatly, feeling his respect for their old leader diminish.  What did Cloud think he was doing?  Tifa would be just as hurt, if not more, if he simply disappeared.  But it was no concern of his._

_          "...yeah, so...take care of her, okay Vincent?"_

_          "..."_

_          Cloud grinned.  "I'm glad you've moved in with her.  I feel a lot better, knowing she's not alone."_

_          "..."  Vincent's other eyebrow raised.  Since when was he considered company?_

_          "Yeah, then...bye.  I'll see you...when I see you, I guess."  Cloud turned and walked through the door._

*****

          The raven-haired man sighed, when his ears caught the creak of the steps.  Tifa was coming back down.

          This would not be pleasant...

          Tifa glanced around as she came down the steps, and spotted Vincent, as usual, leaning against the wall of the parlor.  "Good morning, Vincent!" she called cheerfully.

          Vincent settled his gaze on her.  "...Cloud left."

          Tifa paled.  "Did he?" she managed out, her voice faint.  For a moment, Vincent was afraid she'd collapse, but she managed to pull together.  "To go look for Aeris, I suppose," she spoke, her voice bitter.

          Vincent gave a slight nod, watching Tifa as she struggled to hold back tears.

          "Do you mind if you cook breakfast today?  I don't really feel like it..."  Tifa trailed off, giving Vincent a pleading look.

          "That's fine."

"Thank you.  You don't need to cook for me if you don't want to," she finished, then stumbled into the west wing.  Vincent just barely saw her raise her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

          He sighed again.  *_Wonderful..._*

~~~~~ 

          He ate silently, listening to the mournful melody emitting from the piano in the next room.  When it hit a particularly poignant section, a missed note caused the harmony of the tune to fail.

          He listened as Tifa started over from the beginning, but was unable to go past the first page from constant mistakes.  He listened as she finally just dropped both hands on the keys in frustration, and winced at the resounding discord that resulted.

          Vincent fluidly stood and picked up a tray next to him.

          Tifa wept, her tears blurring her vision until she was unable to read the sheet music correctly.  The brunette gave up and simply cried over the piano.

          Eventually, her tears ended, and Tifa cast about for a tissue.  To her surprise, there was one right before her face.

          "...thank you..." she whispered, taking it from the bronze claw.

          "You're welcome," Vincent answered curtly, before taking her arm and steering her to the little tea table.  Once there, he motioned for her to sit down, then set the tray down before her.

          Tifa smiled slightly at the food before her.  "Breakfast looks fantastic, Vincent," she complimented sincerely.  She hadn't been very hungry, but after seeing the perfect pancakes the ex-Turk had made...  "I think I may have competition as the best cook around here," she teased.

          Vincent said nothing, but sat in the chair opposite of her and watched Tifa eat.

          The sun was angled just so, and the light from the stained glass window poured down on Tifa's deep brown hair.

          She looked beautiful.

          She always looked beautiful.

          Vincent turned away, uncomfortable with the direction his thoughts were heading.

          "Well Vincent..." he turned back at the sound of her hesitant voice, "...I suppose you'll be leaving as well..." Tifa faltered, picking at her pancakes.

          "Why do you say that?" he asked, not sounding the least bit curious.  But Tifa was used to that.

          "Now that Cloud's gone..."

          Vincent's eyebrow rose slightly.  Surely she didn't think he stayed for Cloud's sake?  "Yes?"

          "Well..." Tifa played with the edge of the tablecloth, "I guess, now that Cloud's gone to look for his true love," the bitterness at the words didn't escape Vincent, "you'll be wanting to go too."

          "Lucrecia...doesn't wish to see me," Vincent responded flatly.  The room was quiet as Tifa absorbed these words.

          Finally, she raised deep, almost translucent burgundy eyes.  "...I'm happy for you, Vincent."

          "Hmmm?"

          She turned away.  The soft red light pouring from the glass now shone on her eyes, making them seem even deeper, if possible.  "Before, whenever you spoke of Lucrecia...it hurt you so much.  Like you were punishing yourself every time you even thought of her.  But now..."

          He nodded.  After meeting her at the waterfall cave, Vincent had come to terms...first with Lucrecia, then with himself.

          He hadn't drowned.

          Hadn't allowed himself to.

          Thanks to the woman before him.  He wouldn't leave her, now.  He owed her that much.  "Lucrecia has no need of me.  I shall stay here."  *_With you._*

          Tifa smiled.  "Thank you, Vincent."

AN: Hmmm.  Well, there you have it.  Chapter one.  Hmmm.  Hehe, sorry, I'm trying to think of what I'm going to write next...  Oh!  I know!  ^_^  R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

**Red roses mean love**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: *singing*  I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life, I'm walking away, Oh, to find a better day, I'm- oh, hey!  ^^;;  Sorry about that...erm...anyway, I don't own Vincent, or Tifa, or Cloud, or Nibelheim, or the Shinra mansion, or...well, anything from FFVII!  I'm just borrowing them all to play and amuse myself with, thank you very much!  Let's all cheer for Squaresoft, shall we?

And I've changed my tune.  ^_^  I now appreciate FFVII's open-ended ending, as it leaves so much to play with in fanfics!

**_Chapter Two_**

          Tifa stood, picking up her tray.  "Since you cooked, I'll go wash these, okay?"  Vincent nodded, standing as well.

          As Tifa headed into the kitchen, Vincent strolled over to the small library to find a good book to read, when he thought he heard a slight sound from the kitchen.

          The running water soon masked the noise, but Vincent curiosity was aroused, and he swiftly turned and searched for what had created the sound.

          Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he saw Tifa, tears trailing down her cheeks as she scrubbed hard at a stubborn bit of batter on the pan.

          Vincent felt a flare of anger at the missing blond.  How dare he just run away, leaving Tifa like this?  How dare Cloud leave her broken, with only himself to pick up the pieces?

          Vincent groaned.  He ought to take her to Nanaki, or Cid, or _somebody_...  There was no way he'd be able to provide the support Tifa needed.

          Tifa stiffened, having caught Vincent's groan.  "...Vincent?"  She turned the water off, but kept her face averted from the man.  Hurriedly, she rubbed her eyes.  "Do you need anything?"

          "No."  *_But you do._*  "...would you like to visit Nanaki?"

          Tifa finally turned to face Vincent.  "...do you want me to go, Vincent?" she asked quietly.  "I'll understand if you do; you don't strike me as the sort that enjoys baby-sitting depressed broken hearts."  She smiled to take any sting out of her words.

          Vincent paused, contemplating whether he should explain that he'd meant both of them to visit, but decided against it, feeling doing so would lead to an awkward conversation. "...do you want to go?" he replied instead.

          "...not really..." Tifa admitted, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear.

          "Then you may stay." 

          Tifa smiled once more.  "I'd like to stay here, Vincent."

          Vincent shrugged.  "Very well."

          Vincent paused from the research journal he'd been reading.  The basement library was, strangely enough, one of his favorite places within the mansion, and from it he'd discovered quite a bit about both Cloud's and Sephiroth's pasts.

          It wasn't often anybody other than he entered its dim corridors, but Vincent was sure he'd heard something, and stood gracefully to investigate.

          Carefully looking out the door to the laboratory, he caught sight of Tifa.  Something deep within Vincent twisted when he saw her, tired and hurt and lost, wandering the basement's hallways.

          She paused before the door that held the coffin Hojo had placed him in – some sort of sick joke, knowing Hojo.  Freezing him in time, and pretending he was dead...  No, Vincent wasn't immortal.  The coffin had stilled time, but now that he had been released from his sleep, time resumed its normal flow for Vincent Valentine.

          Seeing Tifa entering the room, Vincent stealthily crept after her, curious as to what she was doing.

          The brunette walked straight up to the coffin, her long hair swaying gently behind her.  The skeletons had been cleaned out, for which she was thankful.

          Tifa gently stroked the plush inside of the coffin, wondering what it must have felt like, sleeping in there, for years and years and yet not for a moment...  She had come down to look for Vincent.  It was lonely, and Tifa needed the presence of another person.  She felt silly though, seeking out _Vincent_...it was quite obvious he preferred being alone.

          *_Maybe I really ought to leave..._*  Tifa shook her head.  Although lonely, she preferred Vincent's quiet comfort over the fake cheerfulness her other friends would have created.

          Thoughtfully, she stepped into the coffin.  Maybe she'd just lie down for a second, just to satisfy her curiosity...then again, maybe she'd sleep too, and she'd end up forgotten, never awoken...at the moment, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

          "What are you doing?"

          Tifa started and whirled, causing her to catch her foot on the rim of the coffin – it wasn't the most spacious piece of furniture – and fall forward.  She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact on the hard stone floor.

          Instead, she fell against something soft, and warm.  Peeking her eyelids open, Tifa was confronted with a black shirt.  Vincent's right arm was supporting her gingerly.

          "Do you mind standing?" he requested, his tone impassive as always.

          She flushed.  "Sorry," Tifa apologized quickly.  She knew how uncomfortable Vincent was with contact, physical or emotional, and was touched he'd go through the trouble of catching her.  Tifa hurriedly regained her balance and stepped out of the coffin.

          Vincent ignored her apology.  "What were you doing?"

          "Well, I was..." Her voice faltered.  *_What?  I was looking for you?  I was thinking about how comfortable your coffin looks?  I wanted to try sleeping in it, for years and years, long enough to dull this pain Cloud's left me with?_*  "...nothing.  Nevermind.  Why are you down here?"

          Vincent raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue.  "I enjoy reading in the basement library."

          "Oh...  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."  Tifa bowed her head and turned to leave.

          At the top of the stairs, she looked back, half-hoping she'd see a swirl of red cloth coming after her...but the stairway was empty.  

          *_Just like I knew it would be,*_ she thought ruefully, before heading toward the small conservatory.

          A few moments later, Vincent stood, restless.  Once Tifa had left, he'd tried to return to his book, but he simply could not regain his interest.  Giving into the inevitability, he left to search Tifa out.

~~~~~

          A raven-haired man leaned on the doorway, observing the scene before him.

          Tifa seemed to be engrossed in the different sorts of plants the conservatory held, reading the nametags and short summaries, carefully looking at the leaves and, on a few, the flowers.

          One of the plant's nametag had fallen into its thick thorn-covered branches, and Tifa was cautiously trying to get it out.  She kept scratching herself instead.

          "That's called a rose," Vincent offered from his perch in the doorway.

          Once more, Tifa started, this time caused her to prick her finger.  "Ow!  Vincent!"  Tifa turned on the man, annoyed.  "Stop scaring me like that!"

          "My apologies."  Vincent entered the room and sat quietly while Tifa rinsed off her finger.

          "No no, that's alright.  Sorry for snapping."  Tifa smiled apologetically.  "So that's called a rose?"

          "Mmm-hmm.  Unless a new name has been thought of while I slept."

          Tifa looked slightly startled, then sad.  "Vincent...that plant doesn't exist anymore.  I've never seen it before in my life.  As a matter of fact, I've never seen most of these."  She turned and lightly brushed the rose's soft red petals.  "It's a shame...they're so beautiful..."

          Vincent blinked.  Roses didn't exist anymore?  Then...

          Abruptly, he stood and walked over to the thorny bush, ignoring the puzzled glance Tifa gave him.  After a moment of careful study, he picked the best bloom and deftly broke it off.  Swiftly breaking the thorns, a trick he'd learned in his younger days, Vincent turned and offered the rose to Tifa, who smiled delightedly as she accepted the flower.

          "Oh, thank you Vincent!  It's lovely."

          Vincent only nodded and returned to his seat as Tifa continued to look at the plants, twirling the rose between her fingers.  He watched her, feeling slightly surprised at his own fairly daring move.  He'd taken a chance, that since Tifa had never heard of roses, she wouldn't know...

          Red roses meant love.

AN: *gleefully crunching on raw ramen*  Hehe, sorry, don't mind me.  ^_^  I'm really happy right now; I just got over a two-week long writer's block!  Yayyyy!

Okay, roses no longer exist because I had them as one of the plants that disappeared from overuse of Mako.  The plants in the mansion are, after all, at least 40 years old, since they were there while Vincent was placed inside the basement.

Also, I realize I'm not making Vincent as angsty as many other fics (and my prologue) do.  This is because he seems to loosen up a bit throughout the game.  OOCness?  Mmm...well, if you think I'm making him terribly OOC, then drop me an e-mail, okay?

Oh, yes, and please review!  *shocked at how many people enjoy Vincent/Tifa*  And sorry for the long AN!


	3. Chapter Three

**Red roses mean love**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII does not belong to me.

**_Chapter Three_**

          Just when had he fallen for the charming Miss Lockheart?  Vincent himself wasn't sure.

          He had always preferred her and Cid to the others of the team.  He admired Cid's knowledge and experience, as well as his enthusiastic attitude.  He appreciated Tifa's warm, quietly reassuring support – different from the bubbly, almost too cheery aura the others had given off. 

          Then her almost being executed, combined with the conversation he and Tifa had on the Highwind, had caused Vincent to open himself slightly to the brunette.  To his pleasant surprise, Tifa listened attentively and at times even suggested her own ideas.  And he, in turn, had listened to her.  During these talks, Vincent had found her sensitive, tactful, empathetic, and intelligent.  Tifa became Vincent's first friend in...a long time.  Too long for Vincent to remember.

          Just as with Cloud, she had helped, in her own way, Vincent to find himself.  When he'd discovered Lucrecia in the waterfall cave, he had been devastated by Lucrecia's second rejection.  While the others had stayed back, unsure of his reaction and wary of his pain, Tifa had sat and listened as Vincent ranted to her about the unfairness, Hojo, about his sins, about _her_ sins.  Often she had made careful observations that helped Vincent find the way out of the destructive circle of his thoughts.  In the end, it had been Tifa to encourage him to go back, leading to the discovery of his Death Penalty and his ultimate Limit break – the first, a sure sign of forgiveness, the latter...both a blessing and a curse.

          Lucrecia's forgiveness, coupled with Hojo's admittance and defeat, raised the crushing burden Vincent had carried for so many years.  And without his guilty conscience constantly reminding him of the sins he had committed, Vincent found Lucrecia fading further and further into the back of his mind – to be replaced by another brown-haired beauty.

          It was the same agony all over again, loving one who loved another.  At times, Vincent truly despaired of ever being able to find love...  It was almost worse this time, because unlike Lucrecia, Tifa had been faithful to Cloud – something else he respected in her.

          But then, through his own violation, Cloud had left.  And if it wasn't for the pain it had caused Tifa, Vincent would have been glad.  Sinfully glad.

          But it had broken Tifa's heart, which was in turn, breaking his own.

          For now though...she seemed happy enough, lost in the new flowers.  And he was content – a feeling he had long since lost touch with.  Vincent could feel his features softening, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, thankfully hidden by the neck of his long cape.

          As if feeling his eyes on her, Tifa turned, giving Vincent a bright smile.  For a moment, she thought she saw a softening in his eyes, but quickly shrugged it off.  "Vincent, these are amazing!" she exclaimed, going over to sit next to him.  "You know what we could do?"  Tifa's eyes brightened, she had been thinking of this plan since she found the flowers.

          "Hmm?  What?" Vincent asked politely.

          "We could revive the plants!  You know, I'll bet Shera would help us, and Reeve, and we could go around replanting and cultivating them so they won't die out!"  Tifa stopped momentarily, biting her lip.  "...that's what the Ancients did...and after Meteor, the Planet needs all the Spirit Energy it can get...  Besides," Tifa brushed her hair back, "it's not as if we have anything else to do!"  She turned, giving Vincent a teasing grin.  "What do you think?"

          Vincent thought.  It was true, after defeating Sephiroth, they had all been left with extremely little to do – that was worthwhile, the constant calling for movies and autographs didn't count.  Plus, it would be nice, to travel the planet once more...especially if it was with Tifa.  "...it may work."

          "Of course it will!"  Tifa stood up, determined.  "We'll make it work!  Come on, let's go call Cid."  Tifa, in her excitement, grabbed Vincent's arm to tug him up.

          Vincent involuntarily stiffened, and Tifa stopped, realizing she had crossed an invisible boundary.  She let go immediately.  

          There was a moment of silence.

          "Um...I'm going to go get the PHS..." she blurted out, before leaving the room as quickly as she could, feeling herself flush from embarrassment.  *_Of all the people to know why Vincent dislikes contact, _I_ ought to know the most,*_ she scolded herself, before heading upstairs to her room.  The PHS was sitting on a small bedside table. __

          Tifa sighed as she picked up the phone.  *_...I'll bet Aeris would have liked to do this too..._*  She felt her eyes water at the thought.  Besides the pain of her lost friend, whenever she thought of Aeris, she thought of Cloud – the two had become linked in her mind.

          She gave a bittersweet smile.  *_That's how it should be, huh?  Should have been, at least.  Aeris and Cloud...Cloud and Aeris...*_  Quickly, she shook her head.  She could throw herself a pity party later, right now, she had a plan to put into action.

          "Hello?  This is Tifa.  Hi Cid!  Guess what..."

AN: Whew.  *glances back over chapter*  Egh.  I need to work on this story; it's too choppy.  :/  Maybe I'll go back and revise it all when I'm done...?

Not much action in this chapter, I know.  I wanted to give a little history, since it'd be kind of awkward for Vincent to just be in love with Tifa with no explanation, don't you think?

Well, please review.  Thank you for all the really encouraging reviews so far.  And I'm sorry if this isn't up to standards.  *rueful*  I _am_ trying to do a good job on it, but lately I've just been stuck in a writing rut.  Heh, anyway, sorry for the long AN and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Red roses mean love**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII mine?  Nope, I wish I was capable of such a creation, but sadly, I find my talents lacking.  *melodramatic sigh*

AN: Sorry it's late!  School's started up again, and there's a ton of homework to do...  -_____-;;

**_Chapter Four_**

          Vincent stood slowly.  *_Fool.  Why are you flinching at _her_ touch?_* he berated, feeling slightly disgusted at himself.

          But he knew why.

          He had always loved her from afar – and from there, it was safe.  He couldn't be hurt by rejection.

          With Cloud gone though, there was a chance...a chance that Vincent both welcomed and feared.  Unfortunately, fear tended to be the stronger of the two emotions.

          He was afraid of Tifa getting any closer to him than she already was.

          He desperately wanted her to be.

          Chaos shifted restlessly within the recesses of Vincent's mind, his confusion stimulating the creature.  Vincent immediately proceeded to sternly reprimand the monster within.  Chaos was silent, but Vincent knew he wouldn't stay that way.

          Vincent needed an answer.

          Tifa appeared at the doorway of the conservatory, beaming.  "Cid and Shera say they'll help, Vincent!  We'll all go together on the Highwind!"  She walked forward happily, maneuvering gracefully around the treasure chest.  She paused for a moment, her fingers lightly tracing writing on the lid.  "This was one of the numbers to that combination lock that held the basement key."  Tifa flashed a smile at the dark man.  "I'm so glad we decided to find you..." she spoke softly, not removing her gaze from the lid.

          "Are you?"  Argh.  That slipped.  He always ended up blurting things out when it came to Tifa. 

          "Of course!"  Tifa gave Vincent a surprised look.  "You're one of my best friends, Vincent.  Oh!"  Tifa slapped her forehead.  "That reminds me, I completely forgot to call Reeve.  Be back in a minute!"  The brunette rushed out to make her phone call.

          Vincent shook his head.  *_Well now, that was unhelpful..._*  Still, something within him warmed at Tifa's assertion.  At the very least, she considered him a good friend...

          He caressed the velvet petals of the rosebush, mindful of its thorns.  Unwittingly, his mind wandered back to the rose he'd given Tifa.  Perhaps he shouldn't have done that.  There were certainly mentions of such a gesture in the older books; what if Tifa discovered its meaning?  Vincent closed his eyes, his uncertainty building.

          At this, Chaos rose, more insistent than before.  Again, Vincent reprimanded the monster.  This time though, it took longer, and more effort to force the demon back into its hiding place.  A miniscule amount more, but Vincent knew how quickly those amounts added up.

          *_If he becomes stronger simply through my confusion, what will occur if Tifa rejects me?*_  Vincent shuddered.  The thought of another rejection was horrible enough, but with this new...creature living within him...  He bowed his head, Chaos forcing him to make his decision.  

          In a way, he half-hoped Tifa _would_ find the rose's meaning...it would be her only hint to his feelings for her. 

          Slipping into a more depressed state, Vincent morosely stepped out of the conservatory, when a flash of white bolting up the stairs caught his eye. 

          _*Tifa...?_*

          *_Silly!_* Tifa chided herself.  *_Now you have to go all the way back upstairs!*_  Still, Tifa was too enthused with her idea to be very annoyed at going up and down a simple flight of stairs.  It was nothing compared to that long stairway she, Barret, and Cloud had been forced to climb in the Shinra headquarters...

          Tifa tipped her head backward, closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling.  *_Stop it!  You have things to do.  You need to call Reeve, figure out when Cid should bring the Highwind, pack, gather seeds...*_  Still, the tears trickled past her eyelids, making a glimmering path down her cheeks.  Tifa bit her lip, trying to keep her crying at bay as she ran up the stairs.

          After what seemed like ages, she finally reached her room, where she flung herself on the bed and sobbed into her pillow.

          Eventually, she heard a soft knock.  Tifa peeked back around, and caught sight of Vincent standing in the doorway.  

          "Oh...Vincent..."  For a moment, Tifa attempted to sit up and rub her tears away, but she soon gave up.  This was Vincent, after all.  He'd understand.

          "I will assume you weren't startled this time."

          Tifa smiled, but it soon faded away.  "No."  She turned back around to face the wall, still hugging her pillow.  "It's not fair, Vincent..." she whispered.

          No response.

          Tifa turned back around, expecting to see the doorway empty, but to her surprise, he was still standing there.  Tifa couldn't tell much from his expression, as his mouth was always hidden by the neck of his cape, but he seemed...indecisive?

          Surprising her even further, Vincent strode gracefully into the room, seating himself on the edge of her bed.

          At any other time, Tifa would have probably sat there imitating a goldfish from shock, but at the moment...she just didn't feel like it.

          *_Guess I'll be having that pity party a bit early..._*  Tifa faced back to the wall.  "I mean, I was the one that brought him into AVALANCHE.  I trusted him when everybody else thought he was going crazy.  I nursed him in Mideel, I pieced back his messed up past in the Lifestream, I stayed with him before we fought Sephiroth, and what does he do?  Stick around for three months, just long enough for me to believe he won't leave, then he goes and ditches me for a...a dead girl!  Not even a good-bye!"

          "Who you love is a heart's decision, not the mind's," Vincent answered, allowing his usually emotionless tone to gain a slightly softer edge.

          "Maybe.  But you know what's the worst thing?"  Tifa sat up, still hugging her pillow.  "Maybe Cloud could have loved me.  Maybe if I had told him the truth about his past sooner, he would have.  Maybe if I had told him I loved him...before he met Aeris...he would have. "  Tifa shook her head violently.  "Maybe maybe maybe!  It's driving me crazy, Vincent!"  She dropped her pillow, hiding her face with her hands.  "What else could I have done?  What could I have changed?  I have so many regrets, Vincent, but I don't know what I'm regretting!"  For a second, Tifa's fingers clutched at her deep chocolate hair, before abruptly going lax.

          "...I feel like I'm back in the Lifestream," she whispered.  "Surrounded by darkness, voices screaming at me from nowhere.  Completely lost, completely alone, searching for something I've let slip through my fingers..."

          Vincent sat there quietly, watching Tifa cry.  Words were not his forte, and he sensed they weren't wanted at the time anyway.

          So he simply sat, silently offering whatever comfort his presence could bring.  And he knew, from his own past, that it was all truly needed.

AN: I've never personally experienced a break-up, so I'm not sure whether I did a good job with Tifa's emotions or not...  ^^;;  Sorry.  

And I realize I may have made Tifa appear as a wimp, but I think that after Cloud's...abrupt leave-taking, she'd deserve a good cry.  At any rate, please review!


	5. Chapter Five

**Red roses mean love**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII is not mine.  Nope, not by a long shot...

AN: I'M ALIVE!  Lol.  Sorry for the long wait everybody, but that's probably how it's gonna be until school lays off a bit...  *sigh*

**_Chapter Five_**

*****__

          _Eventually, Tifa's sobs quieted.  Vincent sat, as impassive as ever._

_          "...I didn't mean it..." Tifa finally whispered, her voice slightly rough.  "About mentioning Aeris so harshly...she was my friend, and I know she means," she choked, "...everything to Cloud."  _

_          "I understand."_

_          "Thanks...I really appreciate all the things you've done for me, Vincent..."_

_          Vincent shrugged.  "I wasn't aware I had done anything."_

_          Tifa laughed, almost pitifully.  "Sure you aren't.  Go on, keep acting like an aloof cold-hearted assassin, I'm used to it..."  She closed her eyes and smiled.  "But at any rate...thanks.  For listening.  For understanding.  For everything, I guess."_

_          "..."  He stood abruptly.  "It's five o' clock.  Shall I go fix dinner?"_

_          "...yeah.  Five o' clock, huh?  It feels like it's been ages..." Tifa drifted off, before shaking her head.  "Yeah, you go make dinner, okay?  I just need to wash up a bit."_

_          He nodded and left._

*****

          Vincent lay in his bed, staring up in the darkness above him.  He always slept with as little light as possible – something he'd developed while he was inside the coffin, no doubt.

          He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, to escape the issue that had been plaguing him all day...but sleep wouldn't come.  Tifa's words kept battling over and over in his mind.

          _So many regrets! _

_          Maybe, if I had told him..._

_          Maybe maybe maybe!  It's driving me crazy! _

_          What else could I have done?  What could I have changed? _

_          Something I've let slip through my fingers... _

          *_Would I be like that?*_ he mused.  *_Would I regret keeping my silence?  I have already regretted for so long...*_

          Despite the situation, Vincent couldn't help but feel amused at the irony.  Here Tifa was, sobbing over Cloud, unknowingly convincing Vincent to go against his previous decision of loving her.  

          Deep within, he could feel Chaos mocking him.  _Monster!  Hah!  As if she would want _you _anyway!_

_          Failure...you failed in protecting _her_...but then, _she_ hadn't wanted you either, haha.  Why should she?  You've always been a monster._

_          Haven't you, Vincent dear?  Hmmm?  Former Turk?  The long name you gave for it was lovely – one might actually believe you didn't do anything horrible at all.  What was it again?  Administrative Research something something?_

"Shinra Manufacturing in Administrative Research," Vincent whispered, automatically correcting the demon.

          _Yes...  Back then, the Turks weren't quite so well known, now were they?  People actually _believed_ that stupid title..._ Chaos spoke scornfully.  _But you knew.  And you still did it all anyway.  One of the best Turks in history, in fact._

_          And look at you now.  Do you have a mirror about?  No?  Of course not.  Why would you, when you can't stand the sight of yourself! _ Chaos laughed, gleeful and malicious.  _Such unique eyes!  But they suit you, don't you think?  Blood, you've shed so much of it, it's only fitting to be seen upon your countenance._

_          And your claw!  Do tell me, Vincent, which do you really believe you're more of, a monster or a human?  Oh wait.  You never answered that question, did you?  No, you just pushed it into the back of your mind, where it would never have to be confronted.  Hah hah..._

Why are you here? Vincent asked silently.  You can do nothing to me.  At one point, your taunts tormented me, but no longer.

          In response to this, Chaos withdrew.  Withdrew, smirking, silently laughing at the dark man.  He reeked of arrogant condescension, and his leave taking formed an unsettled feeling within Vincent's consciousness.

          Vincent rose from his bed and stepped through the door.  Tonight would not be a time for sleep.

          He strode in the moonlight through the plains of Nibelheim.  In truth, Vincent felt uneasy in the open, where he had nowhere to hide, and he quickened his pace.

          Finally, the tall man reached the foot of the Nibel Mountains.  For a long while, he simply gazed upon their peaks – the most unforgiving in the world.

          Steel gray, barren of life, the cold mists sweeping in and out through its many passageways...  It never snowed on these mounts, and yet it was always bitterly, bitingly cold.  They were a wonder of the world, filled to the brim with Mako energy, but with no life in themselves.

          *_Odd,_* reflected Vincent.  *_One would assume the places where life energy is gathered would be the most thriving, and yet, in actuality they are the most dead..._*  He stepped onto the crudely worn path leading through the harsh cliffs, just realizing his cloak had been forgotten.  Vincent shrugged – at the moment, it was of no importance.

          The cold moonlight washed over the little-used trail, faintly illuminating the way Vincent followed.  At one point, he paused, remembering the hidden pathway he had traveled before.  Vincent searched for a few moments, before finding the small intersection – impossible to see in this light, unless one was looking for it.

          At last finding what he was searching for, Vincent stepped off the trail and started up the mountain.  He trudged carefully up the spiraling path, keeping his right hand on the wall of the cliff.

          And lo and behold, there at the top sat a petite figure, wisps of her long hair blowing gracefully behind her as she hugged her knees.  The woman turned immediately to see who had interrupted her solitude.  For a second, her eyes hung on Vincent's stoic form, before turning back to gaze upon the desolate peaks.

          Vincent hesitated, then taking her silence as acceptance, moved to sit next to her, leaning back against the old treasure box.

          It was silent for a long time.

          Tifa stared out into the mists before her, swirling and parting, allowing fleeting glimpses at the remoteness beyond them.

          She had come up to these mountains in a search for peace.  A refuge from the pain she bore.  And she had found it.  

          Tifa gave her thoughts to the fog, blurry and insubstantial.  The cold chilled her skin, but she welcomed it.  She had always preferred the cold.

          When she had heard Vincent behind her, she was only slightly surprised at his appearance.  Her mind had been drifting; it took too much of an effort to call it back so rapidly.  In this state, everything was distant.  Tifa herself had become untouchable, her soul flying somewhere in the mists beyond.  She had barely registered Vincent sitting next to her.

          Tifa had learned, long before, how to let herself go.  To detach herself from the pain and responsibilities of the world.  To become distant.  It was something she practiced whenever the pressures became too much, and she was immensely thankful for that skill.

          She sat there, her skin gradually becoming colder, until at last she was forced into movement.  Tifa removed her hairtie and arranged her hair as a sort of cover for her bare arms and legs.

          Having abnormally long hair _did_ have its advantages.  However, the movement of conscious thought forced her out of her trance-like state.  It didn't bother her.  She knew she could find it again, if needed.

          As of now that, Tifa turned her head to look at the man next to her.  His darkness blended into the mountain perfectly, his posture stated a remoteness even surpassing her own.  He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

          Tifa shifted, catching Vincent's attention.  Immediately, he straightened, before turning to meet her gaze.

          It was then Tifa noticed he had left his cloak at home.  For the first time, she saw the lower half of his face.

          He was _extremely_ handsome.

          She blinked.  It almost didn't seem like Vincent, as if this was a new person looking back at her...but there was nobody else in the world with those blood-red eyes.  Not even her own could match his color.

          Tifa tore her gaze away as a shiver shook through her body.  Slowly, she stood, shaking her hair back.  

          "...I'm going back to the mansion."  It took an effort to say those words, as if she hadn't spoken in years.

          Vincent also rose.  He look strangely...exposed to Tifa, without his deep cape swirling around him.

          His only response was a nod.  Tifa could feel a smile tugging at her mouth, one she felt too drained to reveal.  *_Still the same old Vincent._*

AN: Hmmm.  And here I was thinking this was going to be a non-angsty romance...egh, angst just follows along and sticks itself in when it pleases.  -___-;;  

Don't forget to review!  


	6. Chapter Six

**Red roses mean love**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII was not created by me.

**_Chapter Six_**

          Tifa walked down the peak, feeling Vincent following her.  She wanted to ask him why he had come here, but...it was none of her business.

          Just as she was about to step off onto the trail, she paused and turned, staring out into the darkness one last time before leaving.

          When she turned back, three Sonic Speeds were before her.  Tifa shrugged and kept walking, almost daring them to attack her.

          They didn't.  The creatures of Mt. Nibel had learned long ago to leave this female alone.  A good thing, as she was in no mood to fight.

          Tifa could feel Vincent coming up closer behind her.  By the time she was at the foot of the mountain, he was right behind her.  Abruptly, Tifa stopped and turned.  Vincent pulled up short, barely avoiding running into her.

          Vincent cocked his head, a questioning expression on his face.  Tifa realized how much easier it was to read his emotions without his cape covering half his face...at least the ones he wanted to reveal.

          "I just...need to do something."  Tifa smiled apologetically.  "Sorry.  I'll be back in a moment."

          "Very well."  Vincent leaned against the cliffside, crossing his arms.

          Tifa was surprised.  She hadn't expected Vincent to wait for her...  Quickly, she shifted that thought aside; she could feel herself becoming colder.  Tifa turned around and walked toward the cliff.

          She stopped at the very edge, the toes of her boots on air.  For a second, she peered down, but it was useless.  There would have been only blackness in the day, in the night, it might as well be a void.

          Tifa methodically pulled out a mastered fire materia from her glove.  Her father had always like magic materia...ironically, the fire one had been his favorite.

          She rubbed her thumb over the smooth surface of the materia.  It gave off a faint warmth, and she smiled slightly at the foolishness of what she was going to do.

          Tifa leaned a bit over the edge and dropped the bauble into the void.  She watched it fall, until the moonlight glimmer was extinguished from her sight.

          *_Daddy...where are you, I wonder?  Are you here, somewhere?  I'll bet they just dropped your body over a cliff...*_  Tifa's fists clenched and she bit her lip.  *_I saved the world, they say.  Maybe I did.  At any rate, I managed to master that materia you liked so much.  It's okay, I don't need it.  I can always master another...and besides, I really prefer my ice one.  It was the first materia mastered in our group, you know.  I think because I always carried it with me...well, anyway.  I hope you're okay, Daddy.  Mom too.  Love you both._*  Tifa stepped away from the cliff edge.  It was a stupid, irrational thing she just did, but...she felt better for it.

          Tifa walked back to Vincent, who straightened and uncrossed his arms before leading the way back to the Nibelheim mansion.

          By the time they reached the town, Tifa was shivering uncontrollably.  Although the lower altitude had greatly raised the temperature, a nighttime chill was in the air, and a miniskirt and tanktop weren't the warmest clothes in the world.

          The mansion was the same temperature as the outside.  There had been no air conditioner installed – it never became very hot near the Nibel Mts.  And with a fireplace and thick blankets, who needed a heater?

          At least, that's what Tifa and Cloud had decided at the time.  Vincent hadn't really seemed to care either way.  She wasn't sure if he even _could_ get cold.

          Now though, a heater seemed awfully nice...and she had just thrown away her fire materia too.

          Tifa half-smiled.  Even if she did end up getting sick, she didn't regret it.

          Vincent led her to the parlor, where he proceeded to light a fire.  In vain, Tifa tried to stop her arms from trembling, rubbing them vigorously.  Attempting to distract herself, she focused her attention on Vincent.

         He had just gotten a small flame to burn, and was carefully feeding it small branches.  The fire ate greedily, and soon Vincent placed a few thick logs on top, then leaving the fire alone.

          Tifa admired his profile in the firelight.  The yellow-tinted light shone softly on his pale skin, and for a moment Tifa wondered why on earth Vincent was still single.  But then again, she knew him pretty well...better, she guessed, than almost anybody.

          Vincent didn't frighten her.  Cold and aloof as he was, she understood him.  But judging from the team's reaction when Vincent was first introduced, she figured it was probably his stand-offishness which had kept him from getting...well...a girlfriend.

          *_It's a shame,_* she mused.  *_Vincent's actually a very wonderful person, once you get to know him..._*  She owed him her life, many times over.  Especially that night...in the snowhills of the Northern Continent...  Tifa smiled slightly.  This was the second time Vincent kept her from freezing.

          "Here."  Shaken out of her thoughts, the brunette raised her gaze.  She was met with Vincent and an armful of blankets.

          "Thanks."  Tifa grinned as she took a blanket.  "Wow, I seem to be saying that a lot lately, huh?"

          "More than necessary," Vincent agreed.  Tifa couldn't keep her eyes off his face.  It was just so _strange_, actually seeing him talk!

          "Is something the matter?"

          "Huh?  What?  Oh, no...I was just thinking, it's so weird seeing the bottom half of your face.  I mean, this is the first time I've seen you without your cape," Tifa answered nonchalantly.

          Vincent looked startled.  Tifa smiled at seeing his expression.  

          "...ah.  I left it in my room, excuse me."

          "No no!"  Tifa stood, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders.  "Don't go get it.  I like you better without it."

          Vincent stood for a moment, seemingly at a loss, before shrugging and sitting down.  "As you like."

          Tifa sat down as well, snuggling into the blankets he'd brought for her.  True, although she loved the cold, there was nothing quite being wrapped in a blanket right after a bad chill.  *_It had to be one of the most delicious feelings in the world,*_ she decided.  "Hey, Vincent?"

          "Hmm?"

          "Are you cold?"  Tifa sat up from her pile of blankets.

          "No," he answered curtly.

          "Oh.  Alright."  Tifa lay back down, figuring it was probably because of the...experiments Hojo had used Vincent in.  She sighed, mixed feelings of anger and remorse rising – anger at the scientist who had done this to her dear friend, remorse at once again being forced to admit how little she actually knew.

          But she gave them up.  Tifa was simply too tired to entertain such negative emotions.  And besides...Hojo was dead, there was nothing she could do about that, and she knew so little because Vincent never spoke of the matter, and there wasn't anything she could do about _that_ either.  Instead, Tifa closed her eyes, the warmth of the blankets spreading gently through her.

          She didn't even realize she was drifting off to sleep.

AN: When Tifa thinks "Especially that night...in the snowhills of the Northern Continent..." that refers to my prequel "Waves of Pain," a series of interludes that take place before Chapter One.  And I'm sorry for the...well...I guess it wasn't really a _long_ wait between updates (glances over at REALLY GOOD fics, except that they that update less than once a month), but, uh, yeah, I'll try to write faster, lol.  ^^;;  R&R!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Red roses mean love**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Let's use logic here, shall we?  If, say, I _did_ own FFVII, would I be sitting here writing fanfics on it?  I don't think so.  And, if I _did_ own FFVII, wouldn't I at least own a Playstation?  Nope, sorry, don't got that either...

AN: Title changed, prologue removed, but still the same story.  I hope my writing quality hasn't deteriorated too badly...

**_Chapter Seven_**

          Vincent rose silently as the clock chimed twice, removing the blankets before gently lifting Tifa up.  He held her easily, the awkwardness he would have felt if she were conscious gone.

          With soft footsteps, Vincent almost glided down the hallway and up the stairs, before laying the woman tenderly in her bed.  She was deeply asleep, and rightly so.  Besides being awake for the past twenty hours, the emotional trauma she'd been through today left no doubt of Tifa's exhaustion.

          As he walked back down the hallway, he paused before his door, wondering whether he should get his cloak.

          _"I like you better without it."_

          He passed the room by and returned to the parlor, where he mechanically began folding the blankets.  His mind was on other matters.

          He remembered the first time he had kept her from freezing.

          *_Why did I?_* Vincent wondered.  He had felt no attraction to Tifa then, his mind had been preoccupied with Lucrecia.

          And yet...he had still sat up while the others slept, watching her through the window.  He had still kept a sharp eye for the tell tale signs of sleep, and he had come out and brought her in from the snow.

          ...he had always protected her.  Always tried to, at least.  From battles, from Cloud, from her own sorrow...a sorrow strangely similar to his own.  And he hadn't even comprehended what he was doing. 

          But why?  All they had in common was an ocean of pain...

          He shook his head.  It was a question he was not capable of answering.

          Instead, his mind turned to a different memory.  Tifa, standing on the cliff's edge, only a precarious balance keeping her from tumbling down.  Vincent shuddered at the memory.  It had taken all his self-control not to call out her name and pull her back.  Even so, he had found himself taking a few steps toward her still figure, as she peered down from the ledge she was standing on.

          _Awww, little Vincent afraid of losing another person he loves?_

          Go away, Vincent demanded silently.

          _Heh heh...you wouldn't believe how amusing this is.  I think this is the most emotion you've ever felt since I've had the misfortune to be implanted in you._  He could feel Chaos grinning, even as he receded.

          Vincent didn't pay much attention to it.  After living with a demon in your body for over thirty years, you tended to get used to some things.

          He finished folding the blankets, doused the fire, and returned to the darkness of his bedchamber.

~~~~~

          Tifa stretched languidly before getting up and brushing her hair out.  She had a feeling it was a bit later than she usually woke up, but that wasn't surprising, considering how late she was up last night.

          She yawned.  *_What time is it anyway...?*_  Tifa glanced at the clock on the wall.  *_Nine o' clock...oh shoot!_*  Tifa hurriedly got dressed and rushed downstairs.

          "Why that @#$!%@# no good-"

          "Hi Cid!"  Tifa skidded to a stop in the kitchen.  "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting!  Why didn't you wake me up?"

          "Oh, hey Tifa."  Cid rose from the table and hugged Tifa, which she happily returned.  Vincent, from his seat at the table, felt a twinge of jealousy, but hid it extremely well.

          *_Besides, the only reason she doesn't hold you like that is because you won't let her,_* he reminded himself.  Still...

          "I didn't wanna wake you, not after that @%$%^&@# Cloud just dropped you like that," Cid grumbled, slinging his arm over her shoulder as he walked back to the table.  "Hell, sometimes I wonder whether that kid's got half a brain in his head..."

          "Oh," Tifa faltered, but she put on a bright smile for Cid.  "It's alright...he just had to do what he had to do, I guess..."

          Cid rolled his eyes.  "Yeah yeah, sure.  I still say he's a @#&%^@ dumbass."  Cid stretched.  "But it was coming.  I was just thinking he was smart, staying with you and Vinny boy over there.  `Bout time he did something stupid."

          Tifa only smiled and shrugged Cid's arm off her shoulder as she went to the stove to cook breakfast.  "Where's Shera?"

          "Shera?  She's off making some greenhouse for your plants.  She'd better not do anything to mess up my Highwind..." Cid spoke threateningly, although everybody knew he wouldn't lay a finger on the scientist.

          "I'm sure she won't," Tifa reassured him.  "Waffles alright?"

          "Hell yeah!" Cid yelled gleefully.  Tifa nodded and turned to the stove.

          "Sooo, Vinny..." Cid began, trying to make conversation.

          Vincent raised an eyebrow.  "Please refrain from calling me that."

          "Sure.  What'd you do with your @!#$!#@% cape?"

          "..."

          Cid shook his head.  "Still as talkative as ever, huh?  Wonder how Tifa can stand ya..."

          Vincent only shrugged.

          Cid, after deciding the dark man wasn't going to say any more, pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.  Vincent reached over and put it out.

          "HEY!  What the @#!$ did you do that for?!" Cid bellowed.

          "Tifa dislikes cigarette smoke," he answered flatly.  Cid raised an eyebrow, but Tifa interrupted before he could comment.

          "Yeah, that's right Cid!" the female spoke cheerfully, plunking down a plate of waffles in front of the air pilot.

          Cid grumbled, but proceeded to stuff his mouth with waffles instead of cigarettes.  Tifa smiled, happy he enjoyed her cooking, and turned back to the stove to make Vincent's share.__

~~~~~

          *_On the Highwind again..._* Vincent mused, looking out the window.  He watched the land pass below them, appearing only as different shades of green patches.  They had decided to go first toward Cosmo Canyon, to ask Nanaki if he knew anything about the plant's habitats.  

          Vincent's acute hearing picked up on somebody coming from behind him.         "It's like the old times, huh Vincent?"  Tifa stepped up next to him.  Vincent nodded.

          She smiled sadly.  "It feels so much lonelier though..." she sighed.

          "Yes," he answered simply.  The airship seemed much larger without the other members of AVALANCHE.

          Tifa stared silently out the window, a melancholy expression on her face.  Vincent glanced sideways at the fighter, unsettled by her depressed silence.  It was the same as when they all believed Cloud was lost to them.  The same that had surrounded her on that snowy night.  It seemed so long ago...  Vincent shifted his position slightly, moving himself a bit closer to the gloomy brunette. 

          Tifa caught his movement out of the corner of her eye, and flicked a smile at the dark man for the thought.  "Well, guess I better get going.  I need to talk with Shera..."  She hesitated for a moment, then wrapped Vincent in a warm hug, before leaving him near the window.

          She walked away quickly, afraid to look back incase she had upset him.  Tifa completely missed the softening on Vincent's features.

AN: Hey, anybody remember me?  Sorry about the long wait with this story!  Well, hopefully this will be completed soon – depending on whether or not I decide to make the later part as a sequel or part of this fic.  I'm kind of stuck between the two right now.  Oh well.  Review please!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Red roses mean love**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII isn't mine.

**_Chapter Eight_**

          Tifa walked slowly to the conservatory on the Highwind, her head bent thoughtfully.  She was really surprised by how supportive Vincent had been.  Even when the three of them had been living together in the mansion, the crimson-cloaked man had always kept himself at a distance...

*****

_          Tifa and Cloud walked down the stairs, discussing their trip around town._

_          "And we have to visit the General Store, and the Inn...oh, and I heard about this great fair that's going to be in today!"  Tifa clapped her hands delightedly and made a small jump over the last step.  Cloud laughed, shaking his head, and for a moment Tifa appeared somewhat embarrassed by her childish antics, but then she lifted her chin defiantly, and giggled._

_          Still laughing, the brunette turned to get her purse, when the sight of a dark figure observing the pair caught her eye._

_          "Hey Vincent!  We're going to take a look around Nibelheim, care to join us?" she asked cheerfully._

_          "No," was the simply answer.  Tifa felt a small spurt of guilty pleasure at the idea of being alone with Cloud for the day, which she immediately suppressed._

_          "You sure, Vincent?" Cloud asked again._

_          "Yes."  Vincent turned away to look out the window._

_          "Okay then, we'll be back probably around eight!" Tifa chirped, then walked out the door to where Cloud was waiting._

*****

          And they had the best day around town, and went to the carnival at night...NO!  Tifa drew in a deep, shuddering breath.  *_No more tears.  Cloud is the jerk that left me behind my back_.*  Resolutely straightening her shoulders, Tifa stepped into the conservatory.

          Shera straightened, for a moment looking faintly surprised.  "Hello, Tifa," she greeted the girl warmly.

          "Hi, Shera."  Tifa felt a smile automatically going over her features, even though she really didn't feel it.

          "How have you been doing, dear?" Shera asked kindly.  Tifa shrugged.

          "Okay, I think.  Vincent's been a great help to me, and...well...I'm okay," Tifa finished awkwardly.

          Shera nodded and left the subject alone.  "How have you and Vincent been getting along these past months?" she asked instead conversationally, while re-potting a sunflower from the mansion into the new greenhouse.

          Tifa smiled.  "We've been fine.  We're really close now, Shera.  I think he's probably my best friend."

          Shera gave her an odd sidelong glance, before smiling back.  "That's wonderful to hear."  She moved on to planting the rosebush.  "Hmm?"  Cid's fiancé – yes, he had proposed to her finally – peered at the plant.

          "What?"  Tifa moved closer, trying to see what was so interesting about the rosebush.

          "Here.  Look, this stem is broken off.  It looks fairly recent too.  Do you know what happened?"

          Tifa flushed slightly.  "Well...um...Vincent gave me that flower yesterday...he called it a rose, I think...are you okay?" Tifa asked when the engineer started.

          "Oh.  Oh, yes, I'm fine," Shera recovered hastily.  "Ah...Tifa, Vincent gave you a rose?  A red one?"

          "Yes..."  Tifa cocked her head to the side.  "Why?"

          "Hmm..." Shera mused, before standing.  "It's nothing.  I'm going to go talk to the Captain about researching the original habitats of these plants; I think I even recognize a few of them.  I'll talk to you in a bit, okay Tifa?"

          "Um...okay..." Tifa replied, confused.  Shera smiled and left, leaving Tifa to wonder what had just happened.

~~~~~

          "Vincent!" Shera called cheerily.  "Vincent!"

          She found him still staring out the window.  If she had seen him before with Tifa, Shera would've been wondering how on earth he could stay that still for so long, but at the moment...

          "There you are, Vincent.  How have you been lately?"  Shera smiled as she placed her hands behind her back.  There was a gleam in her eye that made Vincent very worried.

          "...fine."

          "That's good!"  Shera's smile grew even bigger.  "Tifa told me you gave her a red rose."

          *_Oh holy..._*  Vincent immediately felt sick to his stomach.  How could he have forgotten?  Shera and Cid would both be able to recognize the gesture.

          "Vincent?  Are you alright?"  Shera was giving him a worried look while waving her hand in front of his face.  "Hello?"

          "Yes?" he answered calmly.

          "Oh!  You blanked out on me for a moment there."  The scientist grinned.  "So...it was very nice of you to give Tifa a flower."

          "I suppose."

          Shera raised an eyebrow.  "Cid did warn me about you being so non-committal.  Oh well then, I'll get right to the point.  I'm sure you're not stupid Vincent, you know very well what a red rose meant, do you not?" 

          "..."  This woman was beginning to vaguely remind Vincent of Aeris.

          Shera's expression turned serious.  "Vincent, do you love her?"

          He didn't answer.  He didn't even look at her, keeping his gaze trained on the window.

          "If you do, then...I could try to help you," Shera suggested hesitantly.

          "No."  Vincent turned his iciest glare on her.  Shera involuntarily flinched.

          "Do not help me."  The dark man strode away.

          "Vincent!"  Shera ran next to him, having to jog slightly to keep up with his long, furious strides.  "Why not?  After all, you love her, and I'm sure that she could love you.  She cares for you very much, I could tell that instantly."

          *_She does?_*  Vincent ignored his hopeful longing.  "No."  He stopped walking, and spun to face Shera.  "Leave it be, Shera."

          She frowned.  "Why are you set against loving her?"

          "...because I am a danger to her," he answered at last.  He had a feeling he would never be able to shake her from the idea of "helping" Tifa and him, so he needed her to understand.

          "A danger?"

          Vincent gave a slight nod.  "Chaos sleeps within me.  Should he rise one day and I be unable to control him..."  He shuddered at the idea.

          "But Vincent!  That hasn't happened before!" Shera exclaimed.

          "It is still a possibility."  He closed his eyes and bowed his head.  "I will not risk harming another person I love."

          Shera shook her head.  "Instead you'll live in fear for your whole life?"

          "It is my decision."

          "Fine," Shera still frowned, but relented.  "If that's what you think is best..."

          "It is."__

          Shera watched him take his leave, thinking.

          *_I'm sure Vincent would know himself best...but then again, his view of himself is also blurred from his previous experiences..._*  Well.  She'd give a little nudge here and there, and see how it worked out.

          "SHERA!  GET YOUR BE-HIND OVER HERE!  WE'RE GONNA LAND!"

          "Coming Captain!  And thank you for your use of language!" Shera yelled back.

          "Yeah yeah..." Cid's grumbling faded and Shera laughed.  She was really quite pleased with the idea of Tifa and Vincent as a couple.  Yes, she'd just watch for now, and offer advice...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: ^_^  I have a PS2!  AND FFVII finally!  And a couple other games!  Woohoo!

But as for actually creating the game...nope.  That goes to a lovely company named "Squaresoft."  Ever heard of them?

**_Chapter Nine_******

          "Yes?"  Shera appeared beside Cid, who was piloting the airship, her hands folded neatly.  "What is it, Captain?"

          "There you are!  We're gonna land at ^%&-" Shera gave Cid a look, "...Cosmo Canyon in five minutes."

          "Okay dear," Shera agreed placidly.

          "What the hell?  Don't call me 'dear'!!" Cid protested loudly.  Shera only smiled and picked up the intercom.

          "We will be landing at Cosmo Canyon in five minutes.  Please find a secure area, or at least make sure you're not near anything too sharp!"

          Tifa grinned at Shera's odd but cheerful announcement.  *_Well, I guess I better be getting out of here – don't want to risk accidentally crushing anything._*  It was kind of silly, really, how much she was putting into these plants.  But then again, anything would be a welcome distraction now...  She seated herself comfortably on an old plush couch in the hallway.

          The vibrations ended quickly, and after a moment of peace on the airship Tifa stood and made her way to the deck.  Vincent was there waiting for her, and she smiled appreciatively.  He merely looked away into imposing canyon.

          "We should be going.  There is still a while to walk."

          "Okay!" she smiled sunnily before turning around.  "Cid!  Cid!"

"I'm coming, hold your godforsaken horses," grumbles arose from the staircase to the deck.  "Why're you all just standing around staring?  Get your asses in gear!" Cid yelled at the crew members.  They immediately jumped into action, turning the cranks.  Slowly the walkway was lowered.

          "Alright, let's get moving!"  Cid moved to leave the airship when Shera, who had appeared at his side during the commotion, gently pulled him back.

          "Hold on, Captain.  I need you to help me prepare their rooms."

          "What?!  I'm no damn-" he saw the look on her face.  "...fine."  A crew member sniggered, but he stopped at Cid's glare.  "You two go," he instructed.  "Tell Red I said hey."

          "Will do, Cid."  Tifa saluted cheerfully, a mischievous smile on her face.  Cid gave her a suspicious look, but she simply waved and headed down the gangplank, where Vincent was already waiting.

          "Lead the way," Tifa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  "I can't keep track of directions to save my life."

          Vincent nodded and started off, Tifa trotting lightly behind him.

          "So..." she started after a moment, casting about for a conversation.  "Aren't you hot, Vincent?  I mean, wearing such dark and heavy clothing when it's so sunny outside."

          "Actually...yes, I am."  Vincent proceeded to undo the top buttons of his cape, freeing his lower face from its confinements.  "It's not often I am in these temperatures."

          "I know what you mean.  To get any colder than Nibelheim you'd have to move up to the Northern Continent."  Tifa brushed a strand of hair away from her face.  "Hmmm.  Hold on a second, okay?"

          He stopped and looked back at her curiously.  Tifa pulled her hairtie from the bottom of her hair and divided her long tresses into three parts, the sunlight creating a mirage of shimmering copper.  "Okay, let's go now!"  She went forward cheerfully, her hands moving quickly behind her head.

          "Wouldn't you like to finish your braid first?" Vincent asked.  Tifa shrugged.

         "Nah, that's okay.  It won't take me very long, and I can do it just as well walking."  She flashed him a grin.  "Lots of practice."

          He nodded, watching her for a moment longer before continuing the journey.

          It was a fairly uneventful trip.  Tifa finished her braid as quickly as she promised, though not fast enough for the first attack.  However, Vincent took care of them easily.  Once she was done, they encountered a few more animals, but after a little while the creatures left them alone.

          "Welcome to Cosmo Canyon!"  A young man with a bandanna tied around his head smiled and moved aside.  "Please enjoy your stay, Miss Lockheart, Mr. Valentine.  I'm sure Nanaki would love to see you both."

          "Thank you."  This man reminded Tifa vaguely of Biggs, causing a small pang of regret, but she brushed it off and smiled brightly.  "Do you know where Nanaki is?"

          "Not exactly, but he's likely to be in the observatory."

          "Okay, thanks!"  Tifa dashed away, Vincent following with a rather amused expression.

          They climbed quickly to the top, and sure enough there was Nanaki sitting on the couch.  Upon seeing them, he immediately hopped up and padded over.

          "Ah, Tifa, Vincent!  It's so good to see you again," he greeted them happily, his tail waving.

          "You too, Nanaki," Tifa replied, before kneeling down and hugging the creature around the neck.  Vincent stood to the side, watching.

          "So, what brings you to Cosmo Canyon?" Nanaki asked a few minutes later.  Tifa quickly explained what they were doing.  When she was done, the guardian nodded thoughtfully.

          "May I see these plants?  I may know of a few," he said at last.  "And then we can go search the library."

          "Sure!" was Tifa's enthusiastic reply.

          In the end, it turned out the new and still rather small library didn't have much on greenery, but Nanaki himself remembered a lot of them.  So...new crew member!

          It took a bit of coaxing the elders to let Nanaki go, but since there wasn't much to do at Cosmo Canyon – indeed, Nanaki had been bored for a while – there wasn't too big of a fuss.  The three left Cosmo Canyon after a few hours, since Cid was waiting on the Highwind and they all knew how impatient he got.  Tifa and Nanaki chatted merrily the way back, while Vincent walked quietly behind the pair.

          His mind kept straying back to what Shera had told him.  _Did_ Tifa like him?  How could she tell?

          *_And why are you torturing yourself?_* he scorned.  It wasn't as if he could have her...even if she'd take him, he would never allow himself to risk hurting her.  He wouldn't hurt her like Cloud had.

          Vincent's thoughts grew darker, thinking about the blond.  Tifa's heart still lay with Cloud, no matter how affectionate she may be to him.  Vincent was just the "friend."  And why should she want him over Cloud?  He wasn't the hero.  Indeed, he had really played a part of little importance during the entire quest.  They could have defeated Sephiroth without him at all.  Even Yuffie played a larger role than he, when they traveled through Wutai.

          The only reason he joined them in the first place was for vengeance.  Hardly a worthwhile cause.

          "You okay?"

          Vincent blinked and turned his head to see Tifa walking along beside him.  Nanaki was still further up ahead.  "I'm fine."

          She nodded.  "Okay.  Umm...Vincent..." Tifa brushed a non-existent strand of hair back from her face, "I...I want to thank you for coming with me.  I know I just sort of automatically assumed you'd come," she rushed on, "and I'm sorry if I made you feel as if you were obliged to...I mean," she laughed, "here I go, thanking you again.  Guess it's become a habit."

          "I see.  I wanted to come with you," he replied simply.  Tifa smiled.

          "I'm glad you did."

~~~~~

          "You heard the guy!  Set the $#@*^ course for Gongaga!"  Cid's yelling could be heard all the way through the hull of the ship.  Vincent wondered just how good Nanaki's hearing was, considering he was on the bridge with Cid, and nearly felt pity for the red beast.  But, the thought didn't linger as Vincent strode casually through the Highwind.

          Shera had generously provided him with a new change of clothes, after commenting on how head-to-toe black leather tended to stand out.  He was now wearing a pair of black slacks and a crimson turtleneck that perfectly matched the color of his bandanna.  He had no idea where Shera found them, and he wasn't planning to ask.  He felt both oddly revealed and clothed for the first time.  He looked...almost normal.

          Well, here was the door.  He raised his mechanical arm and knocked lightly.

          "Yes?"  Tifa opened the door, smiling, before her mouth promptly dropped open.  "Oh wow!  Vincent!" she exclaimed, glancing all over him before finally returning her gaze to his expressionless face.  "You look great!"

          "Hmmm," was Vincent's impassive response.  Tifa smiled.

          "You don't believe me?" she teased, then impulsively grabbed the metal claw appearing from the end of his shirt sleeve.  "I know!  Why don't we go out sometime?  Of course, I'll need to change clothes too," Tifa glanced down at her leather skirt and white tanktop, "but that shouldn't be too difficult."

          Go out.  Hah.  There was no misunderstanding, Vincent understood what she meant perfectly – an outing between friends.  He raised an eyebrow.  "There is still a matter of...this."  He lifted his metallic hand in front of Tifa's eyes, the light glinting off the gold shine.

          Tifa blinked.  "It shouldn't attract too much attention, actually.  Many people have had prosthetics, especially with all the damage done by Meteor," she spoke seriously.

          "I'd rather not...take the chance."

          Tifa paused, then sighed.  "I'm sorry, Vincent.  I guess I've just become so used to your arm...I know!" she brightened, "you could wear gloves.  Nobody would notice then.  Come on," she pleaded.

          Vincent considered.  It would be helpful for Tifa to have a little fun...although he wasn't exactly the one he'd have picked for such matters.

          "I believe Shera would be a better candidate," Vincent said at last.

          Tifa smiled.  "That's a good idea, we can invite Shera along too!"

          Huh?

          She laughed at his confusion.  "I'm trying to get _you_ outside a little.  If I'm going, you're going too!"

          He sighed.  "If you're determined..."

          "Great!" Tifa grinned and hugged him.  "I'll go tell Shera!"

AN: Ah...hello everybody.  Yes, I know I haven't been updating.  Sorry!  I've been messing around over summer break (playing FFX, lol), but I've gotten a writing bug back in me...and I'm working on yet _another_ multipart.  Don't worry, I won't start posting that one until it's finished – no long waits for updates.

Anyway, I hope I haven't lost my touch.  Reviews are much appreciated!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Jeez, these get annoying.  This disclaimer will go for the rest of the story – I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**_Chapter Ten_**

          Shera agreed to come along, and the trio went to talk to Cid.

          "Captain," Shera began, "we're near Gold Saucer, aren't we?"

          "Yeah."  He bit down on his cigarette, working the controls of the airship.  "What about it?"

          "Can we make a small detour there?  Please?" Tifa asked.

          "What the $#@^ for?"

          Tifa and Shera glanced at each other.  "We're going to go have some fun.  Want to come?" Tifa replied.

          "Have fun?"  Cid stared at them, then at Vincent, who was standing behind them and trying to act as if he couldn't hear the conversation.  "With him?"

          "Yeah!" Tifa replied cheerfully.  "Please?"

          He shook his head.  "It's your $(*&^ money," he muttered, setting the course for the Gold Saucer.

          "You don't want to come, Cid?" Tifa asked again.

          "And leave my Highwind in the care of these dumbasses?"  Cid glared at one of the said crew members.  "Hell no."

          "Alright then Captain."  Shera saluted.  "Thank you."  He shrugged it off and went back to fiddling with the airship.

          "Do you think we should ask Nanaki if he wants to come along too?" Tifa asked to no one in particular as they walked into the hull.

          "Come along where?"  Nanaki stood and shook himself off.  He had been listening unnoticed in the corridor.

          "Oh, hi Nanaki!"  Tifa smiled and walked over to him.  "We're going to the Gold Saucer.  Want to come?"

          Nanaki considered, then saw Shera slightly shaking her head no.  At first confused, he thought logically.  Tifa, Shera, and...Vincent? were going to the Gold Saucer.  Shera and Cid were pretty much married, leaving Tifa and Vincent.

          It wasn't difficult to figure out.

          Nanaki gave Shera a feline grin, and shook his head.  "No thank you.  The last time was plenty for me.  Besides, the Gold Saucer was not built for...paws."  He looked down at his feet pointedly.

          "Yeah, I see your point."  Tifa ruffled Nanaki's mane.  "We'll bring you back a souvenir, okay?"

          "That's fine.  Thanks," he replied, then stretched his front legs out.  "If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my nap."

          "Sure.  See you later!"  The three left, Shera and Tifa discussing something or another and Vincent following behind.

          Nanaki grinned to himself and settled down.  So...Shera was trying to hook Tifa and Vincent up together?  That'd probably be more difficult than she thought though.  Tifa was still certainly in love with Cloud, and Vincent...well, who knew what he was thinking.  Although that new outfit seemed to make him much less intimidating, he was still the mysterious Vincent Valentine.

          But if she was going to make the effort, he certainly wouldn't get in the way.  Nope...maybe he'd even offer to help...?

          Tifa emerged from the Highwind bathroom, trying on new clothes in front of Shera.  "What do you think?" she asked, looking down at the scarlet shirt she was wearing and the black shorts.

          "A little too slinky," Shera decided.  "Besides, the red washes your eyes out, and those are Vincent's colors anyway.  Here, try these!"  She handed Tifa a pair of cargo pants and a tanktop.

          "Ooh, nice," Tifa approved of the pants as she tried them on.  "I didn't know you could get these for girls."

          "Yeah, it took a little searching, but I found them," Shera replied.  "You're lucky my niece is about your size."

          "Yup."  Tifa stepped out and turned around.  "What do you think?  I like it."

          Shera looked over her critically, then nodded.  "It's good."

          "Thanks."  She smiled and looked over at the mirror.  "What do you think I should do with my hair?"

          "Let me try," Shera came over and started playing with different styles.  "Why are you dressing up so much anyway?  It's just a night at the Gold Saucer."

          "I know, but with Vincent's new clothes, I feel like changing a bit too," Tifa replied cheerily.  Shera smiled a little.

          "He does look nice, doesn't he?  I had to rummage around for those; he's a few sizes thinner and has just slightly broader shoulders than the Captain.  He's taller too," she finished brushing Tifa's hair out.  "I wouldn't be surprised if he was considered quite the catch.  Don't tell the Captain I said that," Shera added, grinning.

          "I won't," Tifa promised, then turned thoughtful.  "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?  I know Vincent's not exactly the most social person around...and I don't want him to be uncomfortable."

          "Oh, I'm sure he's fine," Shera reassured.  "He'll probably enjoy himself as long as you do."

          "You think so?"

          "I'm sure of it."

          Tifa smiled.  "He's been so kind to me, you know.  I feel like I ought to repay him somehow."

          Shera laughed a little.  "Do you have something in mind?"

          "No," Tifa admitted.  "I'll just have to try and make this a good time for him," she decided firmly.  Shera hid a smile.

          "I think just a plain ponytail will do.  You don't want to get too fancy," she said instead.  "There.  You look fine.  Now, I hope you don't mind if I stay in my regular clothes," Shera added dryly.

          "Of course not!"  Tifa turned around and smiled at the older woman.  She felt almost as if Shera were an older sister.  "Thanks for everything."

          Shera blinked, then smiled back.  "You're welcome.  My, that feels strange."  She gave a little laugh.  "I'm not used to being thanked."

          Tifa tilted her head.  "Cid should appreciate you more!  Although..." she admitted reluctantly, "he is pretty sweet with you.  I mean, compared to how he used to be."  She made a face, remembering how when they had first met Cid had been barking orders at Shera as if the world depended on it.  She had been so shy and timid back then...  "You've changed so much.  I'm happy for you."

          Shera shrugged.  "It's good having a one-up on the Captain," she told Tifa slyly.  Tifa laughed, then glanced at the clock.

          "Oh look, it's almost six!  Shoot, we're gonna be late!"

          Vincent sighed as he waited on the deck of the Highwind.

          "Hey, Vince."  Cid strolled up to him.

          "Hello."

          "@$%#, you look practically normal," he said, eyeing Vincent, who now had on black gloves.  "Just get rid of the freaky red eyes and get a tan, and you're all set."

          Vincent didn't comment.

          "Where the $#@(& are Tifa and Shera?"  Vincent shrugged.

          "Getting ready, I assume."  Cid grunted.

          "Woman always take so @(^$# long..."

          "We heard that, Cid Highwind!"  Tifa stood at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips, Shera smirking behind her.  Vincent scanned her over.

          Tifa had changed into light beige cargo pants, the waistband loose on her shapely hips.  Her peach tanktop was spaghetti-strapped and seemed thinner than her old cotton shirt.  It stopped right on top of her belly button, so that just an inch of teasing skin peeked out.  Her hair was in a low pony, the wisps that naturally framed her face free from confines as usual.  Vincent drank her in.

          "You look very nice," he told her quietly.  Tifa smiled.

          "Thanks.  I know I've told you before, but so do you."  She strolled over and stopped just in front of him.  "Shall we be going?"  He nodded, and the two started down the gangplank, Shera following behind.  She was already making plans for getting 'lost' this afternoon.

          "Hey Shera."  Cid stopped her.  "You really think it'll work?" he asked dubiously.  "Ol' Vinny boy and Tifa?"

          "I think so."

          "Fine, but Tifa better not start wearing black and going goth on me..." he warned.  Shera laughed and patted his arm.

          "I'll try to avoid that."

          "Welcome to the Gold Saucer.  Do you have a Pass?"

          "Yes."  Tifa stepped up and pulled her pass from one of the many pockets.

          "Thank you.  Please head right in, and enjoy your stay!" the lady chirped, and the three went inside.

          Once in, Shera glanced around.  "Hmm.  Why don't we go to the Event Square first?" she suggested.  "I'm sure they have a 6 o'clock show."

          Tifa shot Shera a puzzled look.  "You are?"

          "Of course.  Everything has a 6 o'clock show."  Tifa grinned and shook her head.

          "OK then, let's go see!"  Tifa strode over, and sure enough, there was a 6 o'clock show.  The three settled down to watch.

          Halfway through, Tifa was forcing back laughter.  "This is so cliché," she whispered to Vincent, who was sitting on her left.  Shera was on her right.

          "I agree."

          "Wait...  Did the prince just ask for the princess' measurements?"

          Vincent quirked an eyebrow, looking amused.  "Unless my hearing has begun to fail, yes."

          The actors twirled off-stage, and Tifa and Vincent stood up, Tifa giggling slightly until she noticed a member of their group missing.

          "Hey!  Where's Shera?" she asked worriedly, looking around.  The older woman was nowhere to be seen.

          Vincent leaned down and picked up a small piece of paper on the bench.  "This may explain."

_Dear Tifa and Vincent,_

_          Sorry I left early, I just remembered that I had to finish repairs on one of the boosters for the Highwind's engine.  You two enjoy yourselves, we won't be running until 10._

_Love and have fun,_

_Shera_

          Vincent couldn't help the slight feeling he'd been duped.  Tifa lifted an eyebrow as she scanned the note.

          *_She probably left because I was telling her about repaying Vincent,_* she concluded, feeling slightly grateful towards her friend.  Usually it was easier with three people, but with Vincent...he had a tendency to just fade in the background unless you were talking to him directly, and that meant somebody was going to end up ignored.  Of course, it _was_ slightly obvious, but...

          "Well...I guess we've got until ten," Tifa said finally.  "Why don't we head over to the Wonder Square?"

          He shrugged.  "Very well."

          "Okay.  And then we can grab some dinner," she continued, regaining her old enthusiasm.  "C'mon, let's go!"

AN: Hehe...no, I'm alive.  *sweatdrop*  Sorry about that.  And I tried very hard to update fairly quickly this time.  Ah, sorry if it's going a little slow.  I just write as it comes, but there will probably be some more V/T action next chapter.  Thank you so much for all the encouragement!  The amazing number of reviews is actually what kicked me back into working on this fic...  ^_^;;  Speaking of which, please R&R!  (Or just R, since supposedly you've already read the chapter.  *confused*)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multi-part

**_Chapter Eleven_**

          "Hmm, what game do you want to try first?" Tifa asked casually, looking around.  Mog House had been cute, but she didn't feel like playing that again.  Quite a few of the other games were a waste of money as well.  "Vincent?"  He'd already moved away and was heading towards the motorcycle race.  Tifa followed, curious.

          Vincent inserted the necessary gil and got on.  She raised an eyebrow; Tifa hadn't known Vincent could ride motorcycles.  She had to admit though, it suited him.  In fact, with his dark aura he looked even better riding than Cloud.

          He was also very, very good.

          She watched, amazed, as Vincent tore through the Midgar highway, beating down enemy soldiers almost before they reached him.  She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like riding with him on a real motorcycle.

          "Wow, what a hottie!" she heard a girl whisper behind her.  Tifa glanced around and noticed she was surrounded by them, all practically googly-eyed as they watched him play.  Sure, they could have been in line, but she doubted it.  Especially as one kept squeaking whenever Vincent knocked off an opposing motorcycle.

          Well, she didn't have to stand here and watch Vincent get drooled over.  Tifa wormed her way out of the crowd and stepped on the snowboarding machine.

          Pretty soon, the room was divided into two halves – girls watching the motorcycles, guys staring at the snowboards.  Tifa played the game easily, having used to play at Nibelheim and already gone through the real thing.  Her body shifted weight automatically to fit the changing board beneath her feet, allowing a full view of her curves against her thin tank top.

          6th place in ranking.  Not bad, Tifa smiled, getting off the game.  She was slightly shocked by just how many guys were surrounding her, but grinned.  *_Hah Vincent!  Two can play that game,_* she thought mischievously, then glanced over at where Vincent was.  Apparently, he had gotten _the_ high score, and was very close to being mobbed.  Tifa had to hold back a laugh seeing various girls hit on him, and when he looked at her across the room, his own eyes held an amused look.

          Just then, a guy slung his arm around her shoulder.  "Heyy, why don't you and I ditch this group and go down to the Event Square?" he suggested.  Tifa nearly laughed again, but instead grinned and politely turned him down.  Unfortunately, his proposal seemed to open a gateway, and she found herself being asked basically the same thing twenty times over and offered phone numbers.  It seemed as if the two of them had attracted the entire Wonder Square.

          It all died though when Tifa felt a hand on her shoulder.  She tilted her chin up and was met with the currently unreadable eyes of Vincent.  Tifa smiled at him, unsure of where his good-humor had gone, but chalked it up to him just being Vincent.  "Hey," she said cheerfully.  "Having fun?"

          Now that Tifa had guaranteed she was with a guy – and a pretty dangerous good-looking guy too – the majority of her group dispersed.  A few lingered, but they didn't try to get her attention.

          "It was enjoyable."  He shrugged.

          "But you feel like eating?" she finished, before turning around and standing on tiptoe to whisper in Vincent's ear.  "Or, feel like getting away from the crowd?" she asked quietly, then dropped back down to her heels.  He nodded.

          Tifa smiled, grabbed his gloved hand, and led him back to the Station.

          She laughed, popping out the tube going from the Wonder Square.  "Oh, I have got to figure out how they do that," Tifa chuckled.  "It's just so much fun!"

          Vincent smiled a little.  "It is...exhilarating."

          "That's the spirit!"  Tifa turned around.  "Where to next?"

          "It is of no matter to me.  But some of your fanclub has followed us."  Was it just Tifa, or was there a hint of irritation in that calm voice of his?

          "Looks like some of yours has too," Tifa added as a group of girls hovered innocently around the tube to the Wonder Square that they just come out of.  "How about the Round Square?"  She figured the ride was fairly long, and there was a good chance she and Vincent could lose them while on it.

          He looked at her blankly.  "I've no knowledge of anything here..."

          That's right.  He'd never been to the Gold Saucer before.  "Okay.  Round Square it is!"  She jumped down the tube, Vincent following.

          When they popped out, a hot dog stand was conveniently waiting for them.  "You want one?" she asked Vincent.

          "I thought we were escaping the crowd," was his reply.

          "We are, but there's no reason not to get a bite to eat," she pointed out.

          "Fine."

          "Two please.  One plain, the other..." she glanced up at him, and he raised an eyebrow.  "Uh...also plain."  She leaned closer to Vincent.  "Have you ever eaten a hot dog before?"

          "No.  It wasn't one of the things Shinra fed to us."

          Tifa blinked, surprised that Vincent had _never_ had a hot dog, and that he told her something about his past.  Mostly by the latter.  "Oh."

          "Here you go, miss."  Tifa smiled and paid the man, gave Vincent his hot dog, and then strolled a little further and bought a stick of pink, puffy cotton candy.  She considered getting popcorn too, but it seemed that her and Vincent's followers had begun to track them again, so she just tapped Vincent on the shoulder.

          "The ride's over there.  Let's go."  Tifa turned to walk towards the main attraction, paused, and turned back around.  "You're done with your hot dog already?"

          "Yes."  Tifa shook her head – she was only half done with hers – and continued towards the ride.

          "Oh, I'm sorry, but no food is allowed on the ride," the attendant told her politely when they reached it.  Tifa shrugged.

          "Is it okay if we just stand on the side and wait then?"

          "Of course."

          "Okay, thanks!"  She settled down on the curb and started finishing her hot dog.  Vincent waited, standing above her.

          "Why don't you sit down?" Tifa requested.  "There's plenty of room."

          "I am watching for your admirers."

          Tifa smiled.  "It's okay.  I doubt they're psycho stalkers, and if they are, we can handle them," she stated confidently.  "So sit down, I'm getting a neck cramp looking up at you."

          Vincent complied.  "Here, have some cotton candy," she offered.  He hesitated, then took a small bit.

          "It's nothing but pure sugar," he stated, sounding surprised.  Tifa laughed.

          "Yup.  Cotton candy, the dentist's nightmare."  She pulled a big section off, having just finished her hot dog, and popped it in her mouth.  Vincent took some more, and for a little while, the two just sat there sharing cotton candy.  Tifa giggled at seeing Vincent eating something pink and fluffy.

          "What?" he asked.

          "Nothing."  She smiled sweetly and kept eating.  He shrugged.

          When it was all gone, Tifa threw the paper cone away, licked her fingers, then pulled out a wetnap she had snagged from the vendors earlier and wiped her hands off.  She turned to find Vincent still sitting on the curb, looking annoyed while sticking and unsticking the fingers of his gloves.

          Tifa laughed inwardly, before kneeling down and gently grabbing his hand, starting to wipe it down.  It was his right hand, his whole one, and it felt wonderfully warm and firm through his glove, albeit slightly too thin.  Vincent, in general, was slightly too thin.  It was partly why Tifa had first thought he was sickly when she saw him coming out of the Nibelheim basement.

          Maybe it was the cotton candy, maybe it was holding his hand, or maybe it was the memories, but Tifa's mood changed.  Her strokes became longer, slower, and her eyes grew distant.  It didn't escape Vincent's attention.

          "There.  All done."  She threw the wetnap away.

          "What's wrong?"  Tifa looked startled.

          "Nothing.  It's nothing," she replied.  "Do you want to go?"

          Vincent grabbed her wrist to keep her from standing up and pulled her gently to the curb beside him again.  Tifa sat, a tad reluctant.

          "What's troubling you?" he asked again.  She sighed.

          "Did you know...well...Cloud and Aeris had a 'date' here."

          "Ah."  Vincent's mood dropped dramatically.  Of course.  Cloud.

          "Yeah," she said ruefully.  "I...was up, actually, planning to go ask Cloud out myself, but...I saw her leave her room, and when I looked down the hallway, she was walking with Cloud down the stairs..."  Tifa stared at her hands.

          "I see."

          She shook her head.  "Sorry.  I know you're probably sick of me always talking about Cloud."

          "Actually, you have been mentioning him less than I expected."  Of course, he hated it when she mentioned him at all.

          Tifa gave him a wry look.  "I'm not sure whether that's supposed to be comforting or degrading."

          "Neither.  It is merely the truth," he replied in his ever-present monotone.  Tifa sighed.

          "I know.  Well..." she stood up and brushed her pants off.  "It's alright.  I'll get over it."

          "Hmm?"  Vincent tilted his head, confused.  A lock of dark hair fell into his face, and he didn't bother to remove it.

          "What?"  She turned to him and smiled.  It was a real smile, even if wasn't as uplifted as her smiles usually were.  "Did you think I'd just pine away?  Or go chase after him?"

          "...something of the sort crossed my mind."  Tifa shook her head.

          "No.  I've lived through my town burning down before my eyes.  I've seen my father die."  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the memory passed through her mind.  She didn't think she'd ever lose it.  "I'm not about to be crushed by being left behind.  Not even by Cloud."

          Vincent looked up at her, his respect for this beauty rising.  It was no wonder he loved her.

          Tifa saw it.  She saw him looking, she saw his eyes, and she saw something there that she wasn't sure was meant to be seen.  Suddenly nervous, tucked a strand of wayward hair behind her ear and reached out a hand.

          "Why don't we go on the ride?"

          Vincent accepted, holding her hand and pulling himself up.  For a moment, they stood there, standing together with their hands clasped.

          Then Vincent let go and turned away, and Tifa followed him into the small booth.

          "How many?" the ticket attendant asked brightly.

          "Two, please," Tifa replied and paid her GP.

          "Here you go!  Enjoy the ride!"

AN: Review please?  *is extremely surprised and delighted by how popular this fic is*  *feels guilty for making so many people wait for updates*  I _will_ try to keep updating quickly...oops, better not jinx myself.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multi-part

**_Chapter Twelve_**

          Tifa sat across from Vincent, looking out the window.  She guessed it to be past seven, and the sun was sinking below the horizon.

          She leaned her elbow on the window sill, watching the glorious golds and reds of the sunset.  It threw its rays over the Gold Saucer, making it sparkle like a gilded bauble, hiding its garish multicolored lights.

          "It's very pretty," she mused softly.

          "Yes."  Tifa glanced at Vincent, who was seemingly staring at the wall behind her.  She smiled teasingly.

          "You're not even looking!"

          Vincent lifted an eyebrow, but turned to glance out the window, before subtly returning to watching Tifa.  She was staring out the window dreamily, the warm dying sunlight pouring over her face.  It lit her up with a soft, rosy glow, washed her hair golden, revealed the depths of her garnet-tinted eyes.

          Yes, the view was very pretty.  Beautiful.  Absolutely breath-taking.

          Vincent wondered for the hundredth-what time why Cloud had given her up.  And he felt strangely intimidated, being so close to her.  So close to someone so strong, so beautiful inside and out.

          If Cid knew what he was thinking, he'd never hear the end of it.  Even Vincent recognized his greeting card-worthy thoughts.  He didn't particularly care, being too enthralled with watching her.

          "You know Vincent..." Tifa started, still gazing outside, "I've always loved sunsets.  Even when I was a little girl."  She propped her chin in her hand.  "I thought they were more pretty than the sunrise.  I've always liked the night better than the day."

          "Have you."  Always, with one exception.  With him as the night, and Cloud as the day.

          "Mmm-hmm," she nodded, unaware of his thoughts.  The little cart grew silent.

          "Vincent?" Tifa started again.

          "Yes?"

          "You've been so kind to me.  I...don't know how to thank you."  She turned her face to him.  "But- Are you alright?"

          At seeing her face, his expression had suddenly twisted.  Tifa could have sworn she saw anguish in his crimson, blood-colored eyes, but it was gone in a split second.  "I'm fine.  What were you saying?"

          "Um..."  The ride stopped and the door opened.  Vincent rose and left, Tifa following.

          Once safely away from the ride, he turned to her expectantly.

          "Just..." she hesitated, then shook her head.  "I don't know."

          He tipped her chin up with one gloved finger.  "You're lying."

          She averted her gaze.  "No, I'm not."

          "Not telling the complete truth then," he amended.  She bit her lip, confirming what he believed.  "What is it?"

          "...why are you helping me?"  Her eyes moved back to his, searching.  "I've been wondering.  You're always taking care of me, Vincent..."

          The faded sunlight still bathed her face, the first faint blue of twilight was touching the skies.  If there was a time to tell her, this was it.  And so Vincent let it pass him by.

          "I care for you," he replied simply.  "You are the first friend I have had for many years."  And with that, he dropped her chin and stepped back.

          "Oh."  She sounded almost...disappointed.  Vincent considered that his hearing really might be going.  "Well then...let's go check out the Speed Square," Tifa suggested, apparently regaining her cheerfulness.  "There's still a couple hours before 10."

          "Very well."

          They passed the rest of their time at the Gold Saucer pleasantly enough, and at 10 left the amusement park.  The Highwind was waiting for them.

          Cid gave them a somewhat critical look, then shrugged and didn't pry into it.  Nanaki greeted them back and asked politely how it had gone, and Tifa replied equally politely.  Shera was nowhere to be seen.

          Once safely on board, Tifa rubbed her eyes.  "I think I'll be going to bed now Vincent.  But thanks for coming with me, it was a lot of fun."  She smiled at him.  "Good night.  Sleep well."

          "Good night," Vincent replied quietly, before withdrawing to his own chambers.  Tifa headed into her room, changed her clothes, and lay down on the bed, thinking about all that had happened today.

          That moment at the Round Square...when she had been telling Vincent about Cloud, about how she wasn't going to pine over him, about...  She rolled over in bed, forgetting her initial question, her thoughts turning to Cloud.

          Yes, she would get over him.  But she was not over him yet, and lying in bed at night, the tears finally came.  She wasn't angry anymore, wasn't defiant.  She was just...hurting.

          She felt them silently leaking out of her eyes, trickling down her face to soak into the soft pillow.  Tifa suddenly felt very alone and lonely.  She wanted to find somebody that cared about her.  But somebody she wasn't ashamed to go to, weak and crying.  Somebody...who'd already seen her cry.

          Tifa rose out of bed and left to seek out Vincent.

          It took a while as she ghosted through the hallways to find him.  Her musings about the day had taken a good hour, and everybody was either asleep or soundlessly working the airship.

          A chill swept her skin in her light gray cotton shorts and a-couple-sizes-too-big white shirt, but she enjoyed it.  Numbing, refreshing, the pure icy air always seemed to carry a faint hint of home.

          There he was.

          He wasn't in his room sleeping, but Tifa wasn't surprised.  He hadn't slept often on their journey for the Planet, and apparently he still ran on as few hours of rest as before.  He stood in his old place, carefully hidden and protected by the semicircle of control panels, staring off into the distance.

          "Vincent?"

          Her voice died slowly as his eyes blinked and focused.  He turned to face her, a slightly questioning expression on his face.

          Now, after rising out of bed and walking around for a while, Tifa felt rather embarrassed about troubling him and dropped her gaze to the floor.  She shifted uncomfortably, her bare feet hardly warming the metal floor.

          But, Vincent was waiting.  Tifa's eyes slid subtly back to him, and she noted he hadn't changed, except to take the gloves off.  She wondered if he still carried a gun.

          "...yes?"  Ah.  Apparently she'd taken longer than she thought observing Vincent, and he was trying to hint at her to continue.  Alright.

          "I...um..."  It was too hard, after so long of trying to be strong, admitting her weakness, so she simply trailed off and walked in front of him.  He looked down at her, his eyes faintly concerned and inquisitive.

          And she opened her mouth again.  "I..."  _I want to be loved._  Too hard.  Too hard to say, to admit, and she faltered and fell silent, her eyes once again on the floor.

          Tifa was shocked when she felt his arms gently wrapping around her.  Shocked, but extremely gratified, and she snuggled closer, lifting her right hand to rest on his left arm, her other arm returning the hug around his waist.  She could feel the metal through the sleeve, and idly rubbed her thumb against it, tracing the texture through the thin cloth.

          Although he didn't show it, Vincent's heart pulled at how easily she accepted his appendage.  Unconsciously, he tightened his hold before sinking down to sit on the floor.  Tifa followed and shifted to the side for comfort, nestling her head on his chest as his right arm wrapped around her.  She was asleep in a few minutes.

          He sat up the whole long night.

AN: Erm...bleh.  Sorry!  It seemed like a lot of people expected a confession in this chapter.  *sweatdrop*  I considered it, but then I just couldn't see either Vincent or Tifa doing that – for one, I believe Vincent would have more resolve, and two, Tifa does not think of Vincent as more than a best friend (at the moment), and I felt that to make Vincent confess and Tifa suddenly fall in love with him would be kind of...well...cheap, you know?  *looks around*  I'm very sorry if it seems as if I'm dragging this out too long, but two of my main goals in writing is to make it realistic and make it in character, and I just couldn't accomplish those two by a confession this early.  

I hope I didn't disappoint too badly.  Please review!

A note to The Highwaywoman: First off, thanks for being such a great and faithful reviewer, and second, I'd like to see the fanart!  ^_^


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multi-part

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

          It was nearly morning; he could feel it in his bones.  He hadn't shifted from this spot the entire night as Tifa rested against him.

          _Enjoying yourself, aren't you?_

_          *Immensely,*_ Vincent replied dryly.  He'd been waiting for Chaos to show up.

          _Mmm-hmm...you've yet to give me an answer.  Monster or human, Vincent?  Which one are you?_

Vincent ignored him.  Or tried to.  It's difficult ignoring something when it's in your head.

          _You can't run from it forever.  Sooner or later, it'll catch up to you.  Or maybe it already has,_ Chaos smirked.

          Vincent tipped his head back against the metal wall, closing his eyes.

          _Decide.  Demon or human._

          *_Since when have you been so persistent?*_

_          Since there were things at stake.  Decide._

_          *Go away.*_

_          DECIDE._

_          *...*_

_          You've already decided.  Admit it._

_          *What's at stake?*_

_          Which one are you?_

          "...demon," Vincent whispered.  It was almost physically painful.  It seemed as if by saying it aloud...it became reality.  If he had to choose between human and demon, he was a demon.  A demon.

          He waited for Chaos' triumphant smirk.  To his surprise, all he sensed was a deep – or at least, deeper than usual – disgust from the indigo creation.

          *_What's at stake?*_

Chaos didn't answer.  Was he offended that Vincent considered himself a demon?  Well, that would take the cake, wouldn't it?  His own inner demon offended by Vincent considering himself a demon.

          _Don't be stupid.  Your human pride is ridiculous; no other creatures care for such things._

          *_Then what's at stake?_*

          Nothing.  This was beginning to irritate Vincent.

          *_What's at stake?  What is being risked?  TELL ME._*  For the first time, Vincent pulled at Chaos' mind.  He never had before; never wanted to deal with his other side, but Chaos' odd behavior was making him suspicious.  And if it involved Tifa...

          _Imbecile!_ Chaos hissed, deeply shocked and angry at Vincent for once using force on him.  There was another emotion there too, but Vincent couldn't tell what it was.  At any rate, it was clear at that moment that whatever control Chaos had over Vincent's thoughts, Vincent had a greater control over Chaos', and he relentlessly took advantage of it.  _Fine!  It's-_

          "Vincent?"  His hold on Chaos immediately shattered, and the demon retreated before he could call him back.  Vincent inwardly sighed, but pushed the matter away for now, instead focusing on the woman sitting next to him.

          Tifa had woken up and was watching him carefully.  "I was going to say good morning, but I think I'll change it into an 'are you alright'?"

          "Yes.  Good morning, Tifa," Vincent replied.  She hadn't moved away yet, and he was savoring the feel of her body against his for as long as possible.

          "Morning."  She yawned and scooted away before standing, smiling softly at him.  "I hope I didn't keep you up."

          "It's of no matter."  She had, but he had been speaking the truth when he told Chaos he enjoyed it immensely.

          She tilted her head, watching him stand.  "Thank you again.  I guess...I just felt lonely."  Tifa shook her head with a sigh.  "It won't happen again."

          He nodded.  Yes, it would be best for Tifa to deal with her own grief, without having to have someone console her – or use as a substitute.  All the same...he would now miss her warm presence at night.  He was selfish in that manner.

          _Another stupid human concept,_ Chaos grumbled, a mere whisper in his mind.  Vincent questioned, but it was gone before he could get a firm hold on its mind.

          "Well..." Tifa glanced at her clothes and grinned.  "I think I better go change.  See you later!"  She left down the hallway, Vincent watching her go.  Personally, he thought she looked fine as she was...then again, he didn't feel like having any of the crew members seeing her in that attire.

          "Alright, we'll be at $@#(* Gongaga in an hour!"  Cid's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, and Vincent shook his head as he continued oiling.  Death Penalty was gleaming and ready on the table.  He was currently working on his arm.

          He had gotten somewhat lucky, Vincent reflected, that Hojo had used an elite fusion metal for his robotic limbs.  'Only the best for my experiments.'  Hah.

          Still...waterproof, rust-proof, non-conductive of electricity...it could have been worse.

          It didn't mean he liked it.  It was a constant reminder of what he was, and what he could never be.  Never be 'normal', forever bonded with demons...which reminded him of something.

          *_Now, Chaos.  What is being risked?*_

Chaos growled.  _Since when have _my_ thoughts been your concern?_

_          *Since-*_

_          Since that Lockheart girl._  Vincent's eyes narrowed at Tifa being referred to as such, but refrained from interrupting.  _Right.  Well you can stop worrying, Vincent dear.  It doesn't involve her at all,_ Chaos replied, hatefully sweet.

          *_Do not call me that._*

          _Awww, poor little Vincent doesn't like his nickname.  Poor little deprived Vincent, never can be 'normal,' always wallowing in his self-pity,_ Chaos sneered.  _Poor Vincent, couldn't save his first love and now he's just a cowardly-_

"Shut up!"

          "Uh...Vince?"  
          Vincent's head jerked around to find Cid staring at him from the doorway.  Cid took a drag of his cigarette.  "You been $%#@* smoking something?"

          Vincent ignored the irony of that statement.  "No."  He stood.  "Is something wrong?"

          Cid shrugged.  "Naw, course not!  This is THE Highwind," he puffed up proudly.  "Just came to tell you we're almost at Gongaga.  You sure you're okay though?"

          Vincent lifted an eyebrow.  "Congratulations."

          "Huh?"  Cid scratched the back of his head.

          "That's a whole four sentences without cursing."

          He blinked.  "%$#@, you're right!  Shera's $#@(* getting to me..." he muttered, walking away.

          Vincent sighed, relieved that his distraction technique had worked.  He left the room after securing Death Penalty, heading up on the deck to find Tifa.

          What he didn't know was that Cid had beaten him to it and already informed Tifa about his little outburst.  Cid knew his friend a bit better than Vincent suspected.

          "I think it's that *&$#@ Chaos that's getting to him," Cid informed Tifa, who was listening seriously.  She stood near the ramp leading down off the Highwind, the wind softly ruffling the strands of hair around her face.  A small potted plant, a hibiscus, was at her feet.

          "How?" she asked, worried.  "You mean, like Chaos is trying to take over?"

          Cid laughed.  "@$*# no.  Vincent's got a hold on him tighter than reins on a wild chocobo.  I'm talking about Chaos messing with his mind."

          "...messing with his mind?"

          He frowned.  "$(^*.  I don't think I was supposed to tell you that.  Oh well, no use crying over it now."  Cid leaned back, hooking his elbows over the railing of the deck.  "Vinny hasn't told me much, but I've caught him arguing with himself.  $#(@* freaky," Cid added thoughtfully.  "Anyway, he told me that that Chaos demon talks to him.  Gets him pretty riled up too, since from what I'm guessing, that thing's got access to his whole mind."

          Tifa frowned.  "He never told me any of that."

          "`Course not.  Face it Tifa, hearing voices in your head isn't something you go blabbing about."  He took a drag on his cigarette.  "Besides, ever since I picked you guys up, he's been treating you like some $*#^@ porcelain.  He probably just didn't want to worry you."

          She crossed her arms and huffed slightly in annoyance.  "Of course, I'll just be better off not knowing that he converses with a demon in his mind and is constantly mentally attacked.  Ugh!"  Tifa threw her hands up in the air.  "That explains so much.  All those times when he'd just go silent, or become withdrawn for no reason...and he just told me it was nothing, he was simply feeling tired," she muttered.

          "Whoa kid, calm down."  Cid straightened.  "I don't see what you're getting so $(#@* worked up over.  So Vince decided not to let you in on the fact one of his transformation things talk to him.  His ^$(&# business, right?"

          "...yeah..." Tifa admitted reluctantly.  She couldn't exactly tell Cid that she was hurt Vincent hadn't confided in her, and with her hurt tended to turn to frustration.  Especially since _she_ had confided in _him_...

          *_But that doesn't matter.  He never said or even implied it would go both ways,_* Tifa reminded herself.  Still...maybe she was just being too sensitive.

          "Hey Vince!" Cid called loudly, partly for her benefit.  Tifa snapped out of her musing and looked up.  Sure enough, Vincent was coming towards them, only this time with the Death Penalty strapped around his waist.  Strangely, he looked more...complete, with his old weapon.

          Tifa forced a smile and waved.  She had returned her hair to its previous fishtail style, but was wearing the beige cargo pants and peach tank.  "Hi Vincent.  We just need to wait for Nanaki, and then we can go."  She bent down and picked up the pot, the 'double peach' flower matching her shirt.

          "I'm here."  Nanaki padded forward and stretched, shaking its nicely growing mane out.  "Shall we go?"

AN: ...I need to replay FFVII...I've forgotten most of Cid's character...  *sigh*  

Anyway, some more Chaos angst.  Oh, and Vincent and Tifa's new outfits are now their "default" clothes, since I don't feel like making a new outfit for them every day.  *sweatdrop*  Please review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multi-part

AN: Hey all, sorry about the longer wait for an update; been busy trying to get my driver's permit and settling in at fictionised.net (it's a new fanfic site - go look!  lol, the forums are the best).  Yep.  One year anniversary of this fic...wow...  Well, R&R please!

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

          "So," Tifa started as they walked down the gangplank.  "How's everybody been?"

          "Pretty good," Nanaki replied lazily.  "You?"

          "I've been alright," Tifa smiled.  "How about you Vincent?"

          "I'm fine."

          "You sure?" she asked lightly.

          "Yes."  Inwardly Tifa frowned, then bit her lip.  It was none of her business, it was none of her business...yes it was dangit, she cared about Vincent!  But that didn't mean he had to tell her...

          The short walk to Gongaga was fairly quiet.  None of them were good at idle chatter – that had been Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Aeris' job.  Besides, Tifa didn't feel like talking at the moment.

          At first, it seemed Gongaga hadn't changed – it still held that quiet, mournful aura.  But as they grew closer, sounds of construction and people talking livened up the atmosphere.  The group stopped in shock at the sight that met their eyes.

          There were construction workers everywhere!  Rebuilding old houses, talking to the residents, widening the circle inside the think forest.  In the distance, they could see similar movement around the old reactor, although it was too far to tell what they were doing.

          And in the center of it all, chatting with a few residents and giving out orders, was...Reeve.  He looked just like before, blue suit, goatee and all.

          "Reeve?" Tifa gasped, before hurrying forward, Vincent and Nanaki following.  "Reeve!  Hey!"

          The ex-Shinra employee turned and swept over the crowd quizzically, before grinning and waving.  "Hello!"

          Tifa, Vincent, and Nanaki finally managed to make it through the bustling rush, and she grinned brilliantly at him.  "Wow, what's going on here?"

          "We're rebuilding," Reeve explained quickly.  "With Midgar a ruin, many people need new places to live.  This," he gestured towards the little village, "would house the people in the slums, especially if we manage to turn that reactor site into a housing area."

          "I see."  Tifa sighed.  "The survival count wasn't high then."

          "No.  I'm sorry," he replied gently, before glancing around her.  "Hullo Vincent, Nanaki.  Doing well?"

          "Very," Nanaki answered cheerfully.  "How's the reconstruction coming?"

          "Pretty good so far.  We're only about 35% done, but all of the residents have been wonderful," he smiled at the elderly couple he'd been talking to.  The old man nodded.

          "We're happy to help.  I wonder though..." he glanced over all of them, "perhaps you've heard of a SOLDIER named Zack?  Now that Shinra's fallen, we've been expecting him to come home, but..."

          Zack.  *_These are Zack's parents,*_ Tifa realized.  What could she say?  The only thing she knew about him was that she once led him up Mt. Nibel...

          "He won't be coming home," Vincent spoke quietly.  Tifa's gaze shot up, then glanced hurriedly at the old couple.  She had figured he had died in Sephiroth's attack, but...

          The man's shoulders slumped, and the woman nodded, silently beginning to weep.  They both suddenly appeared so much older...  "We thought as much.  Please...if you know...how did he...?"

          "He died of bullet wounds while doing his duty."  Vincent laid it plain, bare – no sympathy, no grief, no judgment.  Just a fact.

          "I see."  He placed an arm around his crying wife.  "Thank you.  We'll be going now..."  The two turned around and shuffled away.  Reeve turned to Vincent and lifted an eyebrow.

          "How do you know about him?"

          Vincent didn't reply.

          Tifa was frowning.  "Don't you think that was a rather...harsh way of replying?"

          "It's the truth."

          "But..." she shrugged helplessly.  "Would it have been so bad to let them think he was still alive?"

          Vincent lifted his gaze to some faraway point in the distance.  "Death is needed for closure.  Better to feel pain and heal than wait for a false hope."  Abruptly, he turned around and walked away.

          Tifa restrained herself from following, instead turning her attention to Reeve.  True, perhaps, but they were so old...they couldn't have many years left in them.  Would it have been wrong to let them live the remainder of their years dreaming...?  Who's to say they would heal before they died?

          Reeve's voice broke her thoughts before she could answer herself.  "So, what're you guys doing here?"  Tifa blinked back into the tangible world.

          "Ah...well, we're..." she trailed off, then motioned to the pot she was carrying.  Reeve's eyes lit up.

          "Flowers!  Amazing, I've never seen this kind.  We'll have to replant it right away," he decided, taking the plant from her.  "Flowers are so rare nowadays..." he sighed.

          Tifa nodded shyly.  "Yes, that's what I thought too.  We were going to plant a few around the cemetery..." she hesitated.  Reeve frowned, then shook his head.

          "Not of this kind.  It has too much life to go in a cemetery.  It'll be wonderful around the houses though."

          "That's fine too," Tifa agreed thoughtfully.  "I know a flower that might work well in the cemetery.  It's back on the Highwind-"

          "The Highwind!" Reeve interrupted.  "You've brought the Highwind?  Is Cid here?  Or any of the others?"

          "Yes, yes, and no," Nanaki replied.  "The Highwind is right past the outskirts of this village."

          "Amazing!" Reeve grinned.  "I'm going to go pay Cid a visit, alright?  You guys make yourselves comfortable; Mr. Farol up there will provide you with a place to rest."  He waved up towards the northeastern corner and hurried off, plant tucked in his arm.  Tifa smiled fondly.  That was Reeve – always busy doing something.

          "Perhaps we should go look for Vincent?" Nanaki suggested after a moment.  She shook her head.

          "He'll be back when he wants to be," she told him, then brushed a strand of hair back.  "Well Nanaki, why don't we take a look around?"

          "Fine with me."

          11:49.  Almost midnight.

          Tifa sat on the doorstep of Mr. Farol's house, waiting.  She'd been waiting since Nanaki and she had decided to turn in at 9:30, her thoughts drifting away on nothingness.  Distance.

          She felt more than heard Vincent's fluid approach, by some instinct knowing he was there.  Slowly, she withdrew from the emptiness.

          "You should be asleep."  His voice carried the slightest hint of reproach.

          "So should you," she retorted quietly.  Tifa didn't rise from the step, and so Vincent sat down beside her.

          It wasn't the first time this had happened.  Ever since the argument in Wutai, Tifa had developed a habit of making sure he was safely in bed before she slept.  The first time, he had been wandering past 3 am, and was shocked to see her sitting on the outskirts of Costa Del Sol.

*****

          _"Vincent!  Where have you been?"_

_          "What concern is it to you?"_

_          "What are you talking about?  You're part of the team, of course it concerns me!"_

_          "Don't look out for me."_

_          "Can't help it.  I'll stay and wait up for you every night if I have to."  And she'd grinned cheerfully at him and motioned to the door, waiting for him to enter before following him inside._

*****

          The next night, he had gone out again, although this time he returned at 1.  Sure enough, she was waiting.

          Vincent's walks no longer went past midnight.  One in the morning, if absolutely necessary.  The responsibility of someone waiting for him cut them short.  In the beginning the restriction had been faintly irritating, but as time passed he grew to welcome the knowledge.  Some time afterward they had developed the habit for talks, if Tifa felt the need.  He rarely spoke of himself.

          "What's troubling you?" he asked her, his voice calm.  Calm, and strangely soothing to Tifa's ears.

          "Well..." she hesitated, then continued.  "Do you have...trouble...with your transformations?"

          "Why do you ask?"

          She paused.  "...do you?"

          Vincent didn't reply.  He merely watched her, waiting.

          So, this is what it came down to.  Which one gave in first.  Tifa knew she'd never win in a battle of wills against Vincent – the man had a liquid steel core.  But she wouldn't lose either.

          "Nevermind."  Tifa stood up abruptly.  "Good night, Vincent."  And for the first time in almost half a year, she left him on the doorstep.

          Inside her room, Tifa began to feel the slight stirrings of guilt.  He had done so much for her and she just left him there...but it hurt, being left out like that.  She had thought of Vincent as her best friend, and, well, _assumed_ he felt the same way.  Stupid of her, really.

          Or was she being stupid now?  Even if he did think of her as a good friend, that didn't mean he'd reveal something confidential to her.  Vincent was a very private person...and she had always wanted him to open up to her.  Sometimes it seemed he was, and sometimes...she had to wonder whether he ever told her anything that held _personal_ meaning to him, or just things that really didn't mean anything.  Tidbits thrown out to keep her happy.  The thought brought a tinge of indignation and embarrassment.

          Tifa fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.  She had a sinking feeling it would be...awkward.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multipart

AN: Meh.  I won't bore you all making excuses; I'm sorry everybody that this chapter is so late!  Ah, and for all that asked, Vincent is cold...because he's Vincent, and "that's just the way he is".  lol

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

          It was quiet.  It was dark.  And this time it was Tifa that needed a midnight stroll.

          She sighed as she sat on a log near the edge of Gongaga.  Her prediction had unfortunately come true.  *_It always has to be the unpleasant ones_,* was her rueful thought.

          Vincent and Tifa hadn't spoken to each other the whole day.  Whenever either of them caught the other looking, they had immediately withdrawn their gazes.  Consequently, they hadn't seen each other often either.  Besides, Tifa had volunteered to cook for the workers, which gave her an excuse to avoid Vincent, and she'd heard that he'd gone to help take down the old reactor.  She'd barely seen Reeve either, he'd been so busy checking up on things everywhere.  Nanaki had escorted Reeve to the Highwind and stayed there – Reeve told her he was planning something.  Inwardly Tifa shrugged; in all truth she was glad everybody had left her alone today.  Less people to asked questions she really would rather not answer.

          It wasn't just that she had walked inside before he had – although that did play a sizable amount, ridiculous as it sounded – but the challenge was still going.  And yet, it looked as if Tifa'd give in and let the matter pass before Vincent decided to explain himself.  She was stubborn, but Tifa couldn't stand conflict in her relationships.  And she didn't want to push Vincent so far he'd be wary when talking to her; that would ruin everything!

          She absently rubbed the bark of the log with her fingertips.  Fine...she'd let it pass.  For now.  Satisfied with her resolution, Tifa stretched her arms over her head before standing up and heading towards Tyler's house – over the course of the day she and Mr. Farol had grown to a first name basis, as well as many other volunteers.  Tifa smiled faintly at all the new...acquaintances she had made.  Not friends...one had to be careful with that word.  Too many people used it so lightly, calling every person who knows their first name and they theirs a friend.  But when your friends had a habit of dying on you...well, suffice to say you get wary of having an overly large amount.  Especially as she wasn't the sort to have superficial relationships. 

          Tifa walked lightly on the path to Gongaga, treading slowly to avoid tripping over anything in the dark, when a small crackle caught her attention.  She stopped immediately and listened.

          There it was again.  And another.  And at least four more surrounding her.  

          Dang it.  She hated fighting in the dark.

          Vincent Valentine leaned against the doorway of Mr. Farol's house and waited.  And waited.  And waited for another good three hours, steadily becoming more anxious as the time went by.  Since when had Tifa taken to being out until 2 am in the blasted morning?!

          Ah.  There she was.  Only it didn't really help his worry much to see her stumbling and limping back into town, with the definite scent of monster blood painfully obvious around her.

          "Where have you been?" he asked coldly, his voice low as he strode towards her.  No need to wake the neighbors.

          "Out for a walk?" Tifa replied, tossing her head slightly in an attempt to get her hair out of her face without having to move her arms.

          "A walk?  And you come back in this condition?" he muttered.  She huffed slightly.

          "Trust me, I wasn't planning to offer myself as a midnight snack," she replied dryly.  Tifa bit her lip as a twinge of pain shot up her leg.  As soon as she got her hands on some Cure materia...

          "...you are alright...?" the statement seemed awfully uncertain as he gently took hold of her arm.  In seconds, the familiar warmth of magic flowed through her, and Tifa sighed in relief.

          "Thanks," she told him gratefully, a smile in her voice.  "I'm fine.  Just a little sore.  Could use a shower too," she added hopefully.  Vincent nodded and moved out of the way as Tifa walked to the door and pushed it open.  With one hand on the doorframe, she turned to look at Vincent over her shoulder.

          "Well, what're you waiting for?  Go on in."

          Okay.  So maybe she had had a bit more attitude with Vincent than absolutely called for.  But she was one: tired, two: in pain, and three: in emotional turmoil.  Not that either of them were particularly _new_, but still.  Some things you just never get used to.

          These were the thoughts that were running through Tifa head as she basked in the warmth of the water.  Nothing like a hot, steamy shower to finish off the day – or morning, in her case.

          Let's see...it'd she guessed it had been about two weeks since Cloud had left.  Amazing.  *_Time really does fly_* although she hadn't exactly been having fun.  Well...not most of the time, except for when she occasionally chatted with Shera, teased Cid, played with Nanaki, and of course, talked to Vincent.  The detour to Gold Saucer had definitely been fun.  Alright, maybe she'd been enjoying herself more than she expected.  Her friends were wonderful in all their support.

          Tifa laughed quietly as she remembered her slight disappointment when Vincent told her he only cared for her as a friend.  She was getting a big head, thinking he might like her in any other way.  Really, Vincent...after all that he'd gone through with Lucrecia...  She sighed.  What had he found in that cave?  Maybe she shouldn't have convinced him to go back...but at any rate, it was too late now.  She was having enough trouble figuring out what was going on with Chaos.

          Which, Tifa reminded herself as she stepped out of the shower, she had decided to let alone for a while.  Now, time to get to bed before her head became any fuzzier.

          "Good morning!" Reeve announced cheerfully, popping his head into Tifa's room.  "Time to get up; it's nearly half past nine!"

          Tifa growled in her throat and cracked an eye open.  "Go away..."

          "But you've got work to do!" he exclaimed.  "...fine, nevermind.  I'll just get somebody else to cover your shift-"

          "I'm getting up," she cut him off, propping herself up on her elbow.  "Just give me ten minutes."

          "Great!"  Reeve grinned and popped out.  Tifa fell back on the bed.

          *_Alright, gotta get up._*  She basked in the warmth of the covers for two extra minutes, then forced herself up and dressed.  Off to work she'd go...

          A knock on the door interrupted her flurry of clothes.  "Are you awake?" came Vincent's quiet baritone through the wall.

          "Yeah!" Tifa answered, hurriedly pulling her hair back before she yanked the door open.  "Reeve send you to get me?"

          "Correct."  Amusement played in his eyes, and Tifa blew a strand of hair up in exasperation.

          "I'm not _that_ late, am I?"

          "Your shift doesn't begin until ten."

          "Well then, I'm 20 minutes early.  I guess I'll go eat some breakfast," she decided.  "Have you eaten already?"

          "Yes."

          "Oh.  Okay."  Tifa smiled at Vincent.  "Are you going to work at the reactor again?"

          "...yes."

          "Hmm."  She tilted her head to the side.  "Maybe I'll drop by during my lunch break?  If that's alright, of course."

          Vincent shrugged.  "Do as you like.  Nanaki wishes to speak with you," he added abruptly.

          "Oh, he's back?  Where is he?"

          "In the living room."

          "Okay.  Thanks!"  Tifa started towards the living room.  "Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?" she asked as Vincent fell into step beside her.

          "Yes.  But it will be better explained from him."

          She nodded.  The hallway wasn't that long, and already they were nearly upon the designated room.

          "Hi Nanaki!" Tifa called cheerfully.  The red beast stood and shook his mane out at her voice.

          "Hello Tifa.  It's amazing what Reeve's done so far, isn't it?" Nanaki replied casually.  She nodded.

          "Yeah.  How's Cid doing?"

          "As loud as ever."  He sighed ruefully and scratched behind his ear.  "But, speaking of Cid, do you know what the date it is?"

          "Not exactly," Tifa confessed.  "I'd guess it's about the 18th though.  Oh my gosh!" she gasped suddenly.  "I completely forgot about Cid's birthday!"

          "Today's February 19th," Nanaki corrected.  "But don't worry.  Shera and I have been discussing ideas for a party."

          "Really."  Tifa sat down next to Nanaki.  "A party?"  She glanced up at Vincent.  "Hey, did you know about this?"

          He nodded.  "Yes.  Tell me about it after I return."  And he strode fluidly out the door.

          Tifa turned back to Nanaki.  "Okay.  What've you guys got so far?"

          "Well, not a surprise party, since we don't want to risk Cid accidentally spearing somebody in shock," he replied conversationally.  Tifa grinned.

          "Good call."

          "Thank you.  Instead, we were thinking along the line of AVALANCHE on the Highwind for lunch or dinner."

          "Yuffie'll never be able to eat anything on the Highwind," she pointed out.  Nanaki wrinkled his nose.

          "True.  Guess we'll just have to eat inside on the ground?" he offered doubtfully.

          "Yeah, that should be fine."  None of them really wanted to go anywhere public...at least not for a few more months, until the media pressure was off.  "How are we going to get the invitations out before the 21st though?"

          "Shera's taken care of that," he replied dismissively.  "Now, onto the food..."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multipart

AN: *peeks out* I'm not too late for my update this time, am I?  Well...I believe the end is in sight, so I hope you enjoy every bit of it.  (Review!  Please?  =)

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

          "Ahhh, I'm going to be late!" Tifa yelped as she glanced at the clock.  "Sorry, gotta go Nanaki!"

          "Don't worry about it.  I'll go tell Shera about the plans," he replied, getting up and stretching.

          "Tell her I said hi too!"  And Tifa flew out the door.

          "Lunch time!" a tall, redheaded girl sang out.  Tifa grinned at her fellow volunteer.

          "Yup.  See ya in an hour!" she replied cheerfully, taking the apron off.  The girl waved and turned to chat with another worker, while Tifa grabbed a sandwich and stepped outside to wander around the town.  It really was a town now, not a village, with all the expansion being done...

          Tifa ate her sandwich thoughtfully.  She had this nagging feeling she was supposed to be doing something...oh right!  She was going to visit Vincent.  That's it.  Finishing her food off, she jogged down the sandy path down to the old reactor.  The extreme amount of noise had scared all the monsters off, which was nice.

          When she came into view of the site, Tifa was reminded vaguely of an anthill.  Workers were crawling over the reactor, carrying tools and beams.  Odd bits of metals were being loaded onto cranes and other machines, and the shouts and roars of various tools filled the air.

          *_Oh boy..._*  How on earth could she find _anybody_ in all of this?

          "So, you did decide to come."

          "Oh!" she started reflexively and whirled around.  "Gosh!" Tifa exhaled before she could stop herself.  "Sneaking up on me again, Vincent?"

          "You make it too easy."  A small smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

          Inwardly, Tifa was surprised he'd tease her, but she took it in stride, crossing her arms and tossing her head in mock disdain.  "Well, now that you've had your fun I guess I'll leave."  She turned on her heel and strode purposely towards the exit of the construction site.

          Five feet away, she stopped and glanced back.  "You really don't want my company then?"

         "...if you wish to leave..." he didn't finish his sentence, but Tifa understood perfectly.  If she wanted to go, he wasn't going to stop her.  She sighed, tugged between amusement and exasperation. 

          "I was just kidding," she explained, walking back over.  He just looked down at her, that small smirk once again on his face.  Tifa tilted her head to the side, a light frown cast over her features.  "What?"

          "...in truth, I did not believe you would depart."

          "Oh?"  She raised an eyebrow.  "And why not, pray tell?"

          "It's not your nature to leave a person behind," he replied quietly.  Sincerely.  Vincent was always so sincere.

          Tifa blinked, then smiled, slightly embarrassed.  "Thank you.  Um...why did you think I wouldn't come?" she asked quickly, changing the subject.

          He paused, then shrugged.  "It's late."

          "...oh."  Of course.  It was almost four in the afternoon.  "Well...we couldn't take our lunch breaks while everybody else was taking theirs, since we _were_ serving the food..."

          "I understand."  He had figured as much.  But, he knew Tifa would be offended if he suggested that she had better ways to spend her lunch hour than with him.

          "So..." she glanced around, "what do you do here?"

          "Whatever needs to be done."

          "Really?  Anything?" Tifa asked, curious.

          He hesitated, as if considering replying, but stayed silent.  Tifa shrugged and let it pass.

          "Hey, let's get out of here.  The constant noise is giving me a headache," she suggested instead, and Vincent nodded.

          "Do you have a place in mind?"

          "...yeah.  Over here."

          Tifa led him out and across the secluded forest, the noise steadily growing fainter behind him.  Finally, she stopped at the old log she had been sitting on the night before.

          "How about here?"

          "This is fine."  Vincent stopped and leaned against a tree trunk in the cool shade.

          Tifa nodded and sat down, stifling a yawn.  She was a person who needed at least nine hours of sleep, opposed to the five she had gotten.  "So, what's up?  Anything interesting happen lately?"

          "...no..."  There was the slightest hint of suspicion in his tone, and Tifa caught it.  She shook her head quickly.

          "I'm not trying to imply anything.  Just small talk, y'know?"  Although he didn't give any physical sign, Tifa knew Vincent had relaxed at her reassurance.  A vibe, you could say.

          "Small talk is not my forte."

          She grinned.  "Yeah, you've got a point.  Hey," Tifa suddenly had a burst of inspiration, "tell me about yourself."

          Again, that wary tension filled the air.  "...what do you wish to know?"

          "Umm...how about your family?  How'd you start working for the Turks?" she ventured.  Vincent didn't answer, turning pensive.  Tifa waited as the silence grew between them.

          "...if you'd rather not talk about, I understand," she spoke at last.  He frowned slightly.

          "No...I have no family to speak of," Vincent finally replied.  The words sounded strange, difficult, almost forced into the air.  Words that had been long hidden from judging ears.

          "...I'm sorry."  Tifa cast her eyes downward, a new wave of tiredness hitting her.

          "It's of no matter," was his dismissive rebuttal.  She returned her questioning, hesitant gaze to his face, and he obligingly continued.  "I was raised in a monastery as an abandoned child.  At that time, Shinra's corruption had not yet become so obvious, and I was encouraged to join to increase my status.  I was accepted for training as part of the Turks."  Brief, concise, to-the-point Vincent.  Tifa nodded.

          "When did you meet Lucrecia?"  The question came out of its own accord, as often happened when she was in a conversation.  It wasn't until after it had been uttered Tifa realized the possible bomb she might have set off.

          Luckily, there was no explosion.  "At the monastery.  She had also been abandoned."

          "Oh!  So you were chi-" Tifa stopped abruptly and bit her lip.  Dang it, she had just scolded herself for not thinking before she thought, and here she went on again!

          "Childhood friends?" he finished for her, lifting an eyebrow.

          "...yeah..." Tifa admitted reluctantly.

          "Yes.  We were.  And there's no need to use such caution.  I will not become angry," he chided gently.  Tifa blinked in surprise.  Had she been that obvious?

          Well, as long as he was giving her the green light...  "It's not you getting angry that I worry about, Vincent."

          "...I see."

          He didn't press her on what she did worry about, but she told him anyway.  Perhaps it was the new closeness they had developed over the past couple weeks, or the lack of sleep, or just her willingness to take more chances after losing hers with Cloud, but...

          "I worry that you'll become more distant.  That you'll shut me out."

          It felt very silent after that confession.  Almost tangible silence.

          Tifa wondered if she had been too forward.  Wouldn't that be an ironic turn, from too shy to too outgoing?  But then again, she wasn't in love with Vincent, and Tifa had always been more candid with her friends than with Cloud.  Still...

          "...I could never shut you out."  Vincent's soft response instantly reassured her, and she smiled out of gratitude and pleased embarrassment.

          "I'm glad," she replied seriously.  "Oh," Tifa glanced at her watch, "my lunch hour's almost up.  I better get going if I want to get there in time."  She stood up and brushed herself off.

          "I should be leaving as well."  He straightened and pushed back a lock of dark hair from his face.

          "Alright then, I'll see you later.  Take care!" she grinned cheerfully and walked off.  Vincent watched her go for a few seconds before he turned to leave.

          Yes, he could never shut her out.  That he knew for certain.  God knows, he had tried, so many times...but eventually he became resigned to the fact it was a hopeless cause.

          Hopeless...

          When Tifa returned to the food stand, the dinner crowd was just starting to trickle in.  Marianna, the redhead, waved her over.

          "Hey Tifa!  Where've you been?" she greeted brightly.  Tifa smiled.

          "Oh, just talking to a friend.  How's it been here?"

          "Quiet.  And boring.  What friend?" Marianna asked, a sly expression on her face.  "That man you're living with?"

          "Yes," Tifa laughed.  "His name's Vincent."

          Marianna rolled her eyes.  "Well yeah, everybody knows that!  You guys are famous, c'mon!"

          "True," she agreed, tying her apron strings.

          "So, you guys have a relationship?"  Marianna regained her sly tone.

          "We're just friends," Tifa answered.

          "You sure?"  Hey, gossip about tall, dark, and handsome men was much more preferable than serving out food to construction workers – not that Marianna disliked the job.  Construction workers were hot too.

          "Very," Tifa told her firmly.  Marianna grinned.

          "In that case, can you introduce me to him?"

          Tifa blinked.  "Uh...I don't know if that's such a good idea."

          "Oh, so you _do_ have a thing for him!" the taller girl proclaimed.

          "No I don't.  But he's not a good person to play with," Tifa told her new friend sternly.  Marianna was cheerful and kind, but she had already proved herself an incorrigible flirt.  At least ten of the workers didn't come by this stand just for food.

          "What!  I'm hurt you'd say that," Marianna pouted.  Tifa shook her head.

          "Well, it's true.  I mean it, if you're going to flirt with Vincent then you better be ready to go all the way."  Tifa didn't notice it until the end, but there was a slightly threatening note in her tone.  Even when she did notice it, she didn't mind.  She'd hate to see Vincent played with.  Although it might mean no harm, you never knew...

          "Alright alright," Marianna grumbled.  "I'll behave.  But I don't think it matters anyway; I'm pretty sure I'm out of the running."

          Tifa gave her friend a puzzled look while fetching a bowl of soup.  "What are you talking about?"

          Marianna exhaled at her friend's naïveness.  "Tifa, you can't be _that_ dense!  It's as obvious as my hair is red that he's totally into you!"

          Tifa shook her head.  "Just because we're friends and hang out together doesn't mean one of us has to be in love with the other," she replied dryly.  Marianna crossed her arms.

          "No, I'm not talking about that!  Can't you tell by the way he acts?" she pressed.  "I mean, you must have had your fair share of guys," Marianna added as an afterthought.  Tifa blushed.

          "I never really paid attention..."  None of the men in the Midgar slums had seemed the least bit attractive, and then after Cloud came...

          Marianna just shook her head in disbelief.  "Well, trust me, the signs are _there_."

          Tifa wanted to ask what she meant, but the dinner rush was on, and there was no time for girl talk.  By six o' clock, the end of her shift, she had almost forgotten the whole conversation.  In fact, she didn't remember until Marianna caught her at the end and squeezed a quick promise of introduction out of her.

          When she did think about it, Tifa pushed it out of her mind.  She wasn't ready.  It had only been two weeks since _he_ left, she wasn't ready.  Let sleeping dogs lie.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multipart

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

February 20th

          Another day, another morning working.  Tifa had woken up at a reasonable hour today – eight in the morning – and after asking Vincent if it was alright to bring a friend along during lunch, slipped off with the excuse of finding a birthday present for Cid.

          Well, it was a legitimate excuse, at least.  She did find a present.  Or presents; Tifa was in the habit of buying many little gifts instead of one huge one.  Of course, she could have gone shopping later, but...she really didn't feel like talking to Vincent yet.  Maybe by lunch she'd feel better – and at least then she'd have Marianna with her, to keep things from getting awkward.

          *_Taking the coward's way out?*_  Tifa winced as the thought floated to the forefront of her mind.  She just didn't want an unnecessary confrontation.  It was different than what had happened at Turtle's Paradise; she didn't want to hurt his feelings, or, Tifa admitted, humiliate herself in front of him.  She'd have to face Vincent sooner or later, but...oh God, this was ridiculous.  All this fretting was probably for nothing.  Just watch, he probably wasn't even interested in her.  Beyond friends, of course-

          "Tifa?  Tifa?  Planet to Tifa, you there?"

          "Huh?  Oh, what is it Marianna?" Tifa asked, still half in the clouds.

          Marianna shook her head.  "I've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes!  Well...just wanted to ask about Vincent..."

          "You can see him on our lunch break," Tifa replied.  "That is, if you don't want to stick around here like yesterday."

          "Nah.  Lunch it is!" Marianna told her cheerfully.  Tifa smiled back, and the two went on working.

          Seven hours later, Tifa and Marianna set out.  The two chatted on the way, talking about various customers they'd seen and then going on one tangent after another, from ridiculous shift lengths to the cute blond with a Midgar accent.  But as they grew closer and closer to the construction site, Tifa became more and more thoughtful, finally only replying to a direct question.  By the time they reached the busy place, the conversation had dwindled to a few wayward comments.

          He was there, sitting on the side on top of a crate.  Waiting.  Marianna followed Tifa as she walked up to him, and watched as he stood to meet the brunette, his oddly crimson eyes flicking over the both of them.

          "Vincent, this is Marianna, the friend I was telling you about this morning," Tifa introduced.

          "Yeah, it's nice to meet you," Marianna inserted, smiling warmly.  Vincent merely nodded.

          "Umm...why don't we go get some food?" Tifa suggested before the moment became awkward.  "Back at the main village there's a nice restaurant.  Oh, have you eaten yet Vincent?" she asked as an afterthought.

          "No."

          "Okay."  Tifa glanced over at Marianna, who smiled and started for the path.

          "Shouldn't we be following her?" Vincent asked quietly.  Tifa hesitated.

          "...are you alright with this?" she asked.  "I mean, I know you don't really like to...socialize..."

          "As I've already stated, it's fine."  He glanced up meaningfully.  Tifa nodded, and the two quickly caught up with Marianna.

          It was a rather trying lunch.  Marianna kept trying to start conversations with Vincent, but was always defeated by his flat, plain replies.

          "So, do you have a job?"

          "No."

          "Oh.  Well, what do you do for fun?"

          "..."

          "Any reason you decided to visit Gongaga?"

          "..."

          Very awkward.  Tifa felt embarrassed at the failure of the effort, and she wasn't even the one trying.  She had forgotten just how reserved Vincent could be with strangers; it had been so long since they first found him in that coffin in the basement.

          "Well Tifa, why'd _you_ come to Gongaga?"  Marianna had obviously given up for the moment.

          "Uhh...it's kind of stupid, really," was Tifa's discomfited reply.

          "C'mon!  Tell me, it can't be that bad," Marianna encouraged.

          "...we're planting flowers," she answered, self-consciousness causing her to lower her voice.

          "Really?!" Marianna burst, eyes wide.  "You have flowers?" she asked, slightly calmer.

          "Yeah.  Lots of them," Tifa answered, feeling slightly more confident.  Marianna grinned.

          "Can I see?"

          "Sure!  We've got so many, it's amazing.  Blue, yellow, purple..."

          Vincent watched the exchange, mildly amused.  In his time, flowers had been a small matter, simply things that dotted the sidewalks.  Funny how loved they became when they disappeared.

          "Why's he traveling with you?"  Marianna's not-so-innocent question immediately caught his attention.  Tifa paused.

          "Oh...well...it's kind of complicated..." she trailed off, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  "I'll...tell you later."

          "Okay," Marianna accepted simply.  "Where've you guys been so far?"

          "Just to Cosmo Canyon.  We were planning to head on over to Costa del Sol, and then maybe Corel.  But, since Reeve needed some help here..."

          Vincent returned to his own thoughts.  Chaos had told him very little, only that any risk in this relationship was limited to himself and his demon – which meant Tifa would be safe.  He hadn't pressed any further.

          It was strange, though.  Lately Vincent had been feeling his other selves less often.  As if they were fading...no, that wasn't the right word.  They were still there, just less so.  Difficult...how could you explain such a thing?

          All he had been able to feel from the first three were various emotions.  Always there, but at times they rose, struggled at his control.  Rage from the Galian Beast, a sick thrill from Death Gigas, a dead emptiness emanating from Hellmasker.  And the cold, shrewd cunning of Chaos.  Chaos was as strong as ever, but the other three...their risings had been becoming more infrequent.  It made him wary.

          Before, the emotions had come in waves, sometimes gradual, sometimes shockingly abrupt, and over time he had been forced to recognize and control each of the pseudo feelings.  The easiest way was simply not to feel himself.  Perhaps that's why Hellmasker had always given him the most trouble in sensing.  Good, that it lacked the aggressiveness of the other three...

          It was evening, and Tifa and Vincent had long arrived back at the house of Mr. Farol.  They were currently in the kitchen, she was sitting at a small table, and he was getting a drink.

          "What'd you think of Marianna?"

          Vincent had noticed she'd been hovering around slightly.  So that was what she wanted to know.

          "She was...talkative," he replied at last.  Tifa smiled.

          "Yeah, she does tend to go on.  But, that's part of why she's so fun to be with," she replied cheerfully.  "Anyway, you didn't dislike her?"

          "...no," Vincent answered, sitting down in a chair across from her.  He didn't particularly care at all, truth be told.

          "That's good."  Tifa laced her fingers in front of her face, elbows on the table.  "...you don't mind if I invite her to Cid's birthday party, do you?"

          "It does not concern me," he replied.  She nodded, unsurprised.

          "Do you want to watch a movie?" Tifa offered suddenly.  Vincent glanced over at her, a slight lift of the eyebrow showing his question.

          "We haven't gotten to just hang out like we used to very often anymore," Tifa explained, smiling.  "And there _is_ a TV and DVD player here..."

          "What would you like to watch?"

          She shrugged.  "Ummm...how about _Pirates of the Mideelan Sea_?"  Something that wouldn't bore either of them, hopefully.

          "That's fine."

          "Great!  I'll go put it in."  Tifa stood and left for the living room.  She knew she'd seen that DVD on the racks somewhere...

          Vincent watched her go for a moment, then stood and followed.  They said that there was an awareness and grace of one's body that only longtime martial artists and dancers were able to achieve.  They were right.__

          Well, longtime martial artists, dancers, and half-demons.

          An hour later, Nanaki quietly padded downstairs to see what was going on.  From the doorway, he saw Vincent and Tifa sitting together on the couch, completely engrossed in the flickering TV screen.  She was curled up beside him with her head on his chest, and his arm was wrapped loosely around her back.  Nanaki smirked, then rolled his eyes.  If he could get a picture of _this_, there was no end to the possible blackmail.  ...perhaps he had spent too much time with Yuffie.

          At that precise moment, Vincent's gaze slid away from the screen and onto the furred creature in the doorway, careful not to disturb the body next to him.  That quiet, cold stare immediately banished Nanaki's previous thought, and after a slightly nervous feline grin and a small wave of his flame-tipped tail, Nanaki crept back upstairs to return to his rest.

          Definitely too much time with Yuffie.

AN: Ah, no, I haven't died.  =)  Actually, I've had a good portion of this chapter done for a week; I just couldn't get the last third in until last night – got a small case of writer's block capped with a slight bout of depression.  Egh, didn't feel too productive, I'm sorry.  Oh yes, and the date at the top was originally for my benefit, but I decided to leave it in, just incase anybody was confused.

Anyway, I'm back in school (not good, I was hoping to finish this over the summer *sigh*).  Reviews are welcome and appreciated.  *sets to work on Cid's b-day...oh gosh, presents are so hard to come up with...*


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multipart

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

          Tifa awoke suddenly, her eyes sleepy and unfocused.  It was dark, late at night or extremely early.  Nearly pitch-black.  Why had she woken up?  Some strange remnant of a dream wisped away...

          A small yawn escaped her, and she settled her head back down onto his chest, her body relaxing in the warmth of two arms.  She had always longed to be held so protectively, even as a child.  Yes.  It made her feel loved...cared about...it was her secret longing, hidden and transferred into caring for others.  Tifa absently placed her hand beside her cheek on her pillow, dreamy fingers playing with the tips of silken hair.  It was so fine...soft but strong.  She wished her hair could be like that.  

          And with that, Tifa fell back asleep.

          Morning.  She stretched and yawned, the ever-brightening sunlight and sounds of resuming construction being her alarm clock.  Tifa blinked blurrily, immediately noting that Vincent was nowhere to be found.  Oh well.  She didn't really expect to wake up beside him...he was much too careful.

          Tifa smiled to herself, remembering that short moment in the middle of the night.  Proof in her mind that he _had_ fallen asleep next to her.  That cold shell that had always bothered her in AVALANCHE seemed to be melting.

          The day passed fairly routinely.  After lunch, she slipped off to the Highwind to prepare a few dishes for the party the next day, but besides that, everything went as normal.

          The evening was uneventful as well.  Tifa sat at the table in the kitchen, sipping hot cocoa while Vincent leaned silently against the wall.  Nanaki lay on the kitchen floor, reading a book.  All in all, a decidedly comfortable scene.

          "Shouldn't you read with a little more light, Nanaki?" Tifa asked at one point.

          "My eyes are more cat-like than human," he replied.  Tifa nodded, and that summed up the conversation for the day. 

          Tifa mused idly to herself, watching the wispy steam over the rim of her mug.  She enjoyed, in an oddly detached way, how the smoke curled and raveled upwards.  Occasionally she breathed lightly and watched the steam swirl wildly.

          Tomorrow, she thought, Yuffie would be coming.  Barret had simply been too busy "getting Corel back on its track" to come, and they all understood.  He did always place duty over socializing.

          So that meant she, Vincent, Yuffie, Nanaki, Reeve, and Marianna would be there.  She hoped they had made enough food.  Yuffie was also bring some sort of Wutain food, dukgook or something of the sort.  Marianna was bringing something too, so that should cover it...

          Her mind drifted back, returning to its aimless floating.  Abruptly, she stumbled over an old thought left unresolved.

          "I'm going for a walk," Tifa announced quietly, throwing a meaningful glance at Vincent before standing and placing her mug in the sink.  She stepped out the door and into the darkness.

         Five minutes later, Nanaki noticed he was alone in the kitchen.  He picked his book up in his mouth – really, why couldn't he have been born with thumbs? – and placed it on the table before padding upstairs to Mr. Farol's room.  Perhaps he'd add another 5 gil to that bet...

          Tifa was sitting on the log, the cool night breeze gently lifting her bangs from her face.  Deliberately relaxed.  It took a little while, but eventually she managed to sense out Vincent.  He was very difficult to trace, and she had to rely on intuition more than anything.

          "Vincent?" she asked softly.  He stepped forward and dropped a jacket in her lap.  She had neglected to grab one, and it was still slightly chilly from winter, so Tifa gratefully slipped it on.  "Thanks."

          "Is there something you would like to talk about?" he said in reply.  Tifa paused.

          She didn't really want to ask straight out...she didn't want to offend him or make him angry or upset.  But it was important to know...  "How have you been?" she decided at last.  Simple and broad enough.

          "The same."  Vincent wondered what she was getting at, but he could be patient.  Obviously it was something that she worried would bother him.

          "You...haven't had any problems?" she asked after a short moment.

          "..."  This was beginning to sound vaguely familiar...he had a sinking feeling about where this was going.

          "Vincent?" Tifa pressed.

          He hesitated, as if about to answer, but stayed silent.

          Tifa sighed.  "Alright.  Nevermind.  Tomorrow's Cid's birthday, don't you think it'll be fun?"

          Vincent was extremely thankful Tifa had let the subject go.  "I wasn't expecting to attend."

          "What?"  She whirled to look at him, bewildered.  "Why on earth not?"

          He shrugged.  "I do not usually."

          "But you should!" Tifa protested.  "It's the closest thing to a reunion we've had in the past four months!"

          "...so?"  Most likely, they would socialize and he would stay in the shadows.  If he wished to speak with any of them, he'd do so on his own time.

          Tifa was staring at him, obviously at a loss for words.  How cold you explain how important it was to stay in touch with your friends?  She clung to hers fiercely, having had so many taken away, but maybe...  "Did you have many friends?  I mean," she amended hastily, "before Hojo...you know..."  Tifa bit her tongue after saying that, watching her anxiously.

          Vincent unconsciously moved his hand to the rifle hanging at his side.  "...no."  Back then, Turks were not permitted to have friends.  Emotions couldn't become a handicap.

          "Oh."  Tifa took a moment to process this information.  "Well, you should come anyway," she decided.  "Please?"

          "...fine..."  It really wasn't very important to him whether he went or stayed, in all truth.  And at least, he would be able to watch Tifa.

          "Thank you!" Tifa chirped happily.  "Speaking of which, we'd better be going to bed.  Or at least, I should," she amended.  "I can't function without a good nine hours anymore," she added, ruefully amused.

          "Very well."  He turned around and walked away, stopping after a few paces to glance back.

          Tifa had her head tilted upwards to the sky, searching, he knew, for her wishing star.

          "Let's go!"

          Tifa grabbed her purse off the table and slung it over her shoulder, her step bouncy and her whole aura practically glowing.  Vincent had to smile watching her.  She caught it and blushed lightly, but defiantly continued her bubbling cheerfulness.

          "Come on, we're going to be late!"

          "Tifa," he stated calmly," if we leave now we will be nearly two hours early."

          "Well, there's still a few preparations we need to do!" she exclaimed.  "And we need to pick up Marianna.  Besides, I'd like to be able to greet everybody!"

          "I want to see them all too," Nanaki agreed, waiting by the door.  "So please hurry with your breakfast."

          Vincent lifted an eyebrow, but obliged, placing his bowl in the sink.  "I have finished."  Since he was coming, he was actually fairly eager to see everybody again as well, but of course that stayed hidden.  "Shall we go?"

          "Yes!" Tifa replied, then paused.  "Wait, do I have everything?"

          "I'm sure you do," Nanaki answered impatiently.  "Let's be going now, alright?"

          "Okay," she laughed.  "Let's go!"

          Five hours later...

          "Time for cake!" Tifa yelled across the boisterous deck of the Highwind.

          "CAKE!" Yuffie squealed, pushing past Reeve to get to the table, only to nearly trip over Nanaki.  The three then entered an argument, or to be more accurate Yuffie started screeching her head off about Nanaki trying to break somebody neck, Nanaki 'accidentally' kept moving his flamed tail a little too close to the girl's clothes for comfort, and Reeve was trying to be the diplomat – although it seemed he felt more like smacking both of them upside the head at the moment.

         Vincent watched in amusement, thoroughly entertained by his old colleagues.  He didn't mind coming at all.  The party hadn't been one to be remembered years and years from now, perhaps, but it was enjoyable.  And the devil's food cake was delicious, as everybody agreed when they were finally all seated.

          "Hey Teef, bake my b-day cake too, will ya?" Yuffie managed out between bites.  Tifa grinned.

          "I'll see what I can do.  I'm in pretty high demand, y'know," she teased.

          "That's right!  She's already agreed to be _my_ cake-maker!" Reeve added cheerfully.  Although not quite as bubbly as his mechanical counterpart, he definitely wasn't the depressed quiet type either.

          "Must've meant after me, Mr. Fortune-teller," Marianna replied playfully.  It had been slightly awkward at first, but they were a good-hearted bunch, and Marianna slipped in nicely after the first hour.  Besides, Yuffie and Reeve were always great icebreakers.

          "What?!" Reeve replied in mock shock.  "Is this true?" he turned to the chef in question, who couldn't suppress a grin of embarrassed pleasure.  Tifa was one of those people who could never properly tell a joke because she always started laughing in the middle of it.

          "`Fraid so," she quipped, barely suppressing a giggle.

          "Aww!  Fine then, I'm next!" he announced.

          "YOU before ME?  I don't think so!" Yuffie declared.  And so it continued, all of them ignoring the logic of whose birthday simply came first.  It finally ended when Cid yelled at them.

          "Shut up and eat your $#@&% cake!"

          "Stay out of this!  You already got your birthday cake!" Yuffie shot right back.

          Alright, perhaps ended was not the correct word.  'Diverted' was more like it.

          "Yuffie, slow down!" Tifa laughed.  "We've still got one more dish after the cake."

          "Something after the cake?"  The ninja's ears perked.  "What?"

          Tifa and Shera glanced at each other.  "It was just an idea..."

          "And we did want to try something new..."

          "So...we decided to make confetti fishsticks!"

          Blink blink.

          The entire table stared at the two as if they'd suddenly started singing "You Are My Sunshine" and danced around waving painted yellow paper plates.  Finally, Yuffie broke the silence.

          "...confetti fishsticks?"

          Well.  After they had all tried some of the...festivised cuisine, which actually wasn't that bad despite its speckled appearance, they returned to hanging out for the remainder of the night.  They had decided to sleep over, "just like the old times!" as Yuffie had put it.  Tifa of course had invited Marianna, but the redhead had declined cheerfully and left early.  Tifa had gone to escort her back, just incase.  Vincent had resisted the desire to go with them.

          Yuffie was playing catch with herself while chatting with Shera, using a bright red summon materia.  It was a pretty bauble, glimmering and sparkling even in the dull florescent light of the ship.

          Suddenly, she missed, and it rolled next to Cid's foot, who was currently playing chess with Nanaki.  The pilot picked it up casually.  Reeve and Shera, as if by some instinct, immediately looked up from the last rounds of their poker game, readying themselves for the oncoming outburst.

          To the surprise of all, Yuffie shrugged.  "You can have that one, old man.  I've got another anyway," she declared, pulling a purple one out of the bag and resuming her game.  Cid blinked.

          "Uh..." he took a closer look at his new materia, making sure it wasn't defective and thus explain why she was giving it to him, then let out a low whistle between his teeth.  A mastered Bahamut ZERO.  "Thanks kid," he told her, tucking the materia into his coat pocket.

          "Don't call me kid!" she protested.

          "Don't call me old man!"

          "Well you are, ya geezer!"

          "I'M NOT OLD!"

          "You're older than everybody else here!  So nyah!"

          Yes, as entertaining as ever.

          For the next hour in the afternoon, Cid continued finding his gifts in other indirect manners – none of them wanted to get into an argument whether he should accept the present or not.  Shera had informed them all about his odd quirk through a thoroughly entertaining story involving an old Shinra co-worker, some china, and a set of tools at a lavish dinner party.  Vincent would have loved to see Cid in a tuxedo, but the basic moral of the story was: Unless you owe him something, he wouldn't take gifts directly, especially in public.  Doesn't like the "&*$#@ fuss."  Which would explain why he ended up nearly sitting on a beautifully carved marble ashtray – the Canyosmos had taken a liking to stonework after the petrified body of Seto was revealed.  It also explained Reeve's casual announcement of restarting the Space Program and in need of a capable pilot.

          Might as well go give his gift.  Cid _had_ departed for the deck, away from the noisy hull, so there shouldn't be too much difficulty...

          "Cid."

          "Whoa!" Cid yelped and whirled, spear in hand.  "(&^%# Vince, do you always gotta be sneaking around?" he grumbled, setting the weapon back down.  "What do you want?"

          Vincent shrugged.  "I'm simply delivering your gift."  He set the carton down next to the door and turned to go back inside.

          "Hold on a minute."  Cid leaned back against the railing and puffed on his cigarette.  "So, how've you been?  Haven't heard so much as a whimper out of you until we picked you guys up.  Might of thought you'd gone back to that &%#@^ basement if Tifa hadn't mentioned you in her letters."

          "...fine."  Vincent turned around and merely stood next to the doorway.  "And you?"

          "Same old."  He flicked his cigarette over the railing, the ashes blowing away in the orange sky.  The sunset was nearly over.  It had been a "desert sunset," as Tifa called them, ones that left the sky washed in a faded rainbow, from orange to indigo.  Where was Tifa?  She had left almost an hour ago.  Perhaps he _should_ have gone with her...ah, wait, there she was, on her way back to the Highwind.  Naturally, he had worried unnecessarily.

          "You like her, huh?"

          Vincent snapped back from his musing.  "...why would you think that?" he replied, keeping his tone carefully neutral, with the slightest hint of surprise.  Enough to sound sincere, yet imply a negative.

          "Let's see, maybe because you were staring at her?"  Cid grinned.

          "..."  He couldn't exactly make a comeback to that, now could he?

          "Hey Vince," Cid started again after a moment, "when's your birthday anyway?"

          "October 13th."

          He stared.  "$@%#, you're just loaded with unlucky coincidences all around, huh?  Don't tell me, it was a Friday."

          "Most likely," Vincent replied dryly.  "I will be leaving now."

          "Yeah, I better be getting back before Shera starts nagging," Cid grumbled, walking over.  "What'd ya get me anyway?"

          Vincent lifted an eyebrow, but picked the box up and handed it over.  Cid opened the top and stared disbelievingly...at a mop.

          "I thought it might come in handy," was Vincent's only explanation.  Cid's gaze went from the mop, then to Vincent, then back to the mop.

          "Wasn't my %@*$^ fault the &^$@# broomstick hit harder than those pansy spears," Cid defended himself.

          "Of course not," Vincent agreed.  "I preferred remembering the time when you somehow managed to get your own head tangled in it."

          "You little S.O.B..."  Cid tried to sound pissed, but failed, grinning instead.  "Get your @#$ back inside before I use this thing."

          "My pleasure."

AN: Thanks to Kikasetai for the idea for Vincent's present!  I liked it much better than my original one.  =)  

Well, this was a difficult chapter to write (got writer's block again), but I forced myself through it, so here's a nice long chapter.  This fic ought to be wrapped up pretty soon...

And...very sorry for how long this chapter took to come out.  I was trying to fit this one event in, but my knack for writing more than I expected returned, so I suppose you will see it all in the next chapter!  (Which had better be up within a week, or else I'm in trouble.)  Well...R&R please!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multipart

AN: Okay all, as much as I loved my PG rating, I had to up it for this chapter.  Mind you, you've been warned!

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

          "Hi guys!  Did I miss anything?" Tifa called cheerfully as she reentered the Highwind.

          "Nope.  Hey Teefs!  I got an idea," Yuffie waved her over to the couch she and Shera were sitting at.  "Let's make the guys have a drinking contest!"

          Tifa blinked, then glanced at Shera.  "A what?"

          "A drinking contest," Shera repeated calmly, then grinned.  "I think it would be fun to see the Captain drunk and wobbling, don't you?"

          "Yeah!  Serves him right for calling me a kid...  Oh, and as an extra plus, I decided-" Shera cleared her throat, "okay, WE decided that they couldn't have _any_ drinks unless they were in it!" Yuffie continued.  "C'mon, waddaya say?"

         Tifa thought for a moment about the old days at the bar.  Some of those times _had_ been pretty hilarious...  "Okay.  Why not?" Tifa agreed.

          "All right!" Yuffie whooped.  "Shera, you take Cid.  Tifa, Reeve.  I'll get Vinny, heh heh heh..." she snickered.

          "You're going to drag Vincent into this too?" Tifa asked, surprised.

          "Heck yeah!  No offense, I'd let you do it Teef, but you're just too nice.  Gotta bug him `til he caves!" Yuffie proclaimed, puffing her chest out.  Tifa and Shera laughed.

          "Right.  Good luck!"

          "Captain!" Shera exclaimed.  "I've been looking all over for you.  Where have you been?"

          "Just up on the deck.  What is it?"  Cid's brows furrowed at Shera's odd expression.  "What?"

          "...why are you holding a mop?"

          "Huh?  Oh!"  He immediately tossed it to the floor.  "Ah...just something one of those flunkies were messing with..."  Cid didn't really want to know about Shera's opinion in fighting with a cleaning utensil.

          "Oh, alright."  She didn't completely buy that, but if her fiancé wanted to play with kitchen appliances...well, she could talk to him about it later.  "Anyway, Yuffie suggested a drinking contest."

          Cid tilted his head to the side.  "...dontcha think she's a little underage?"

          "No, for you, Vincent, and Reeve."

          "Vince and Reeve?"  Cid thought about seeing _those_ two prim and fussy types properly drunk, and chuckled.  "Those prisses couldn't last two shots."

          "We'll see."  Shera smiled.  "So, you agree?"

          "&^%$#, course I do!"

          "Hi Reeve," Tifa smiled, watching Reeve and Nanaki play checkers – Nanaki soundly beating the ex-executive.

          "Oh, hey Tifa!" Reeve grinned at her.  "Something up?"

          "We~ell...Yuffie, Shera, and I were considering having a drinking contest."

          "Yuffie?"  Reeve blinked.  "Isn't she a little young to drink?"

          "No no, I meant between you, Vincent, and Cid," Tifa explained, glancing at Nanaki.  "They also said it was the only way for you guys to get drinks.  What do you think?"    

          "It would be amusing to watch," the Canyosmo agreed, effectively dispelling any suspicion he wanted to join.

          "Are you going to be in it, Reeve?"  Tifa laced her hands behind her back and gave him her most innocently inquisitive expression – except for the grin that obviously gave her less-than-innocent intents away.

          "...sure," Reeve shrugged.  "I haven't had a good drink in ages!"  
  


          "Viiiinny!" Yuffie's calls echoed through the Highwind.  "Viiiiiiiinny!  Vincent!  Vincent!  VINCENT!"

          "Why are you shouting?"

          "Yahh!" Yuffie jumped.  "Gods!  Why do you always have to be so creepy?" she complained, turning to face him.  He simply watched her.  Had Tifa or Cid been there, they would have seen the slight hint of amusement on his face, but for Yuffie...

          "Fine, be like that," she sulked.  "I see YOU haven't changed.  I knew those clothes were too good to be true!"

          He still watched her, waiting.

          "Hmph.  Well, I just wanted to tell you there's going to be a drinking contest," Yuffie tossed her head.

          "...you are rather young to be in a drinking contest..."

          "NOT ME!" Yuffie yelled, exasperated.  "You, Cid, and Reeve!  And unless you join in the contest first, you can't have any drinks at all!"

          "I'm not interested," Vincent replied coolly.

          "Yeah?  Too bad!  You're gonna be in it or I'll force it down your throat!" she made a few lightening fast punches in the air.

          "Hmmm," was his only reply.

          "What, you think I can't?" Yuffie challenged.

          "Yes."

          She scowled for a moment, since he was probably right, then quickly changed tactics.  "Aw, c'mon, please Vinny!"

          "No."

          "Pleeeeease?"

          "..."

          "Pretty pretty please?  With a cherry on top?  And whipped cream and banana and nuts and cookie crumbs and-"  Vincent turned away and made to leave.

          Darn.  She'd forgotten how stubborn he was.  "If you don't I'll...I'll tell Tifa you like her!" Yuffie yelled.

         He stiffened, just barely, but it was enough for Yuffie's quick eyes to see.  *_Hey, did I hit a nerve??  Wow, I was just guessing!  Hehe, this is gonna be good...nyuk nyuk nyuk,_* she mentally sniggered.  Her whole expression seemed to perk interestedly, and had Vincent been facing her to see it, he would've cursed whatever deity had left him to deal with her.

          *_How had she...?*_  Oh sweet mercy, was he so obvious that even Yuffie could tell?  Who else knew?  Reeve, Nanaki, Cid, perhaps even that Marianna woman?

          "...what would that accomplish?"  His words came out automatically, never loosing their constant smoothness.  Thank goodness for old mental reflexes.  After all, Turks could never be taken off-guard.

          *_Grrr, guess he doesn't like her.  He's no fun!*_  "Then...then...I'll steal your gun!" Yuffie blurted out in a moment of inspiration, and instantly regretted it.  She didn't want to get him _mad_...

          But, Vincent didn't become angry.  He merely lifted an eyebrow.  "Very well."

          "...I can steal the gun?" Yuffie asked doubtfully, eyeing the weapon.  It was a heck of a lot bigger than what she usually lifted...

          "No.  I will...be in the contest."

          "Wha- really?  Heyy!"  Yuffie grinned and jumped in the air, before striking a pose.  "The great Yuffie triumphs again!"

          Vincent ignored her celebration and left for another room.  He had only agreed for the numbing effects of the alcohol; this inner conflict was driving him near insane.  And he was uneasy, of how far his wall had crumbled...

          "Wow, I never knew Reeve had it in him..." Yuffie stared.  The cheerful, extroverted workaholic had downed his 15th glass.  "I knew Cid shouldn't have said that thing about bean counting!"

         "Yeah, I know what you mean.  Somehow Vincent didn't strike me as the drinking type either," Tifa agreed.  Vincent was on his 17th, and seemed completely normal still...which actually wasn't saying much, considering how little his facial expressions varied to the general populace.

          "Better catch up, Captain!  Vincent's beating you!  And Reeve's about to tie!" Shera reported brightly.

          "Hah, don't think so hun!" Cid crowed, as Reeve's forehead abruptly hit the table.  "Hahaha...bwahaha..."

          It took another five drinks, but Cid eventually caved in.  "Looks like Vincent is the winner!" Shera announced.  "Now, shall we drag these two to their beds or leave them on the table?"

          The girls glanced at each other and grinned.  "Table."

          "Let's go to bed before it gets too late," Shera advised.

          "Alrighty!  `Night you guys!"  Yuffie nearly skipped down the hall to her room.

          "Good night," Shera told Vincent and Tifa, then left.

          "Good night Vincent...do you think you need some help back to your room?" Tifa asked hesitantly.

          "No.  Good night."  Something in his voice was slightly odd, but Tifa disregarded it.

          "Okay then.  See you in the morning," and she walked off to her room.

          An hour later, Tifa was creeping down the hallways, carrying pillows and blankets.  OK, so she felt a little guilty about just leaving her friends on that hard tabletop, especially since they were guaranteed hangovers the next morning.  Might as well not give them sore necks to go with it.

          Abruptly, she halted, aware of somebody else in the hallway.  "Hello?"

          The figure jumped and gasped.  "Tifa?"

          "Shera?"  Tifa walked closer.  "What're you doing down here?" she asked quietly.  She could barely make out the outline of some sort of bundle in Shera's arms.

          Shera shuffled her feet.  "I...ah...brought a pillow and a blanket for the Captain," she admitted.  "What about you?"

          Tifa smiled.  "Same.  And one for Reeve."

          Shera chuckled.  "Well, let's go get them as comfortable as possible...they'll be feeling terrible in the morning, after all."

          The pair walked softly into the dining room, and both started at seeing somebody already there.

          "Vincent?  What are you still doing here?" Tifa asked, confused.  It looked like he hadn't moved from his seat since they left.

          He didn't reply or shift from his position.  Tifa wished there was some light; she was beginning to feel worried about him.

          After a moment's hesitation, she and Shera simply stepped forward and made the two unconscious men as comfortable as possible.

          "Hey...Tifa...do you have an extra set of pillows?" Shera asked when they were finished.  Tifa nodded.

          "Yeah," she clarified, realizing Shera probably couldn't see her in the dark.

          "Mind if I take them?  I think I'll camp down here tonight."  Shera sounded somewhat rueful.

          "Sure," Tifa smiled warmly and passed them over.  "I'm sure Cid'll appreciate it."

          "Oh, well..." Shera shrugged, but sounded pleased.  "You better be off to bed now, dear.  And, Tifa," Shera stepped closer and lowered her voice.  "Why don't you see if you could help Vincent up to his bed?  It doesn't seem healthy to just be sitting there like that."

          "Okay," Tifa agreed.  Her mind had been running along the same line anyway.  "Have a good sleep!"

          "You too."  Shera turned and busied herself in making the nearby couch comfortable.  Tifa approached Vincent at the table.

          "Vincent?" she repeated, slightly hesitant.  He still didn't reply.  "Vincent..." Tifa trudged ahead, "here, let me help you up."  She reached towards his arm, but to her shock he jerked away and stood abruptly.

          "That...is not necessary."  That odd note was there again, that strange heaviness.  In his eyes as well...but it was probably just the alcohol...?

          "Alright."  Tifa wasn't sure whether to feel brushed off or not, but at the moment she was growing steadily more worried.  Vincent hadn't acted this way towards her for ages.  "C'mon, let's go up to your room and make you comfortable, okay?" she asked gently.

          After a long moment, he nodded, and slowly strode down the corridor.  Tifa followed, her normally brisk pace taking a more sluggish gait.

          The walk down the inky hallway was silent, Vincent shuffling along and Tifa patiently ambling beside him.  A few times he stumbled, and she had to place a hand on his back to steady him.  She had never seen Vincent so uncoordinated before, and it was almost funny.  In fact, it would have been extremely funny, if it weren't for that strange oppressiveness emanating from him.

          Shuffle, shuffle, stumble, steady him, Tifa mentally counted herself.  "You okay?" she asked automatically, then wished she hadn't.  Her voice sounded so loud in the quiet.

          He never replied, just regained his balance and moved on.  Eventually, she stopped asking altogether.  This was an extremely long hallway...had Vincent's room always been so far away?

          Ah, he'd tripped again, and this time seemed on the verge of falling over.  Tifa reflexively reached out to steady and tug him lightly back on balance, but quickly realized she'd tugged a little too hard – in less than a second she found herself pinned between the wall and his heavy form, her chin just barely clearing his broad shoulder.

          With an inner sigh, Tifa commenced to attempt to wriggle out from under him.  She mentally thanked whatever higher power that was up there that Vincent's right side had fallen on her, not his left – that claw _would_ have complicated matters.

          After a few moments, the attempt was proven futile, and she glanced up at his face.  His eyes were closed, forehead resting against the metal wall behind her, and Tifa felt a renewed spurt of protectiveness towards him, looking so vulnerable.  She tried carefully to get him off, her lungs starting to feel compressed by his weight pressing down on her, but it was no use.  She couldn't push him away without causing him to fall over.

          "Vincent...do you think you could...uh...stand?" Tifa asked.  His long hair was tickling her cheek...

          "I am standing," his voice murmured into her ear, slightly slurred.  Tifa smiled fondly at his silliness.

          "No, I mean, off of me," she explained, sounding apologetic.  She didn't want to offend him, after all.

          "...no."

          Tifa blinked.  "Vincent?"

          "Mmmm...?"  His breath was hot against her neck, and to her shock she felt warm lips gently resting on her shoulder.

          Just an accident, Tifa told herself.  An accident.  It didn't ring true though; she had learned too much from her years of martial arts about how a body worked, how stiff it could be when tensed, how far it fell when relaxed.  He had to have bent his head deliberately...  This thought was reinforced when the said mouth traveled from her shoulder, up to her neck.  Not an accident.

          "Vincent," Tifa ventured after a moment's shock.  "Vincent.  Stop."

          "Why?" he mouthed against her skin, and Tifa couldn't help the slight shudder from running up her spine.  "Do you want me to?"

          Did she?  Of course she did...right?  Didn't she?  It was hard to think, with him kissing the inside of her neck...  "This isn't like you," she replied helplessly.

          "Is it?" was his cryptic response as he moved back down to her shoulder.  What was he doing?  Could he possibly be mistaking her for somebody else?

          "Vincent, stop it," she spoke again, more urgently.  "I'm...I'm not Lucrecia."

          "I know."  Black wings unfurled, ripped through the thin shirt.  And then he bit.

          The started yelp from Tifa was cut short by his mouth covering hers, ravaging and hungry.  No longer gentle, breathlight kisses, Vincent devoured, Tifa's head falling back from the force of his claiming.  His claw was wrapped around her waist, tearing the side seam of her shirt, his hand plunged into her hair, supporting and holding her tightly against his pale skin.  Instinctively, perhaps, her hands rose and brushed away the tattered remains of his shirt.  Instinctively riding over his smoothly muscled torso and wrapping around his neck, mindlessly pulling him closer.

          "You are Tifa," he breathed when he broke away, voice husky and slightly ragged.  "Tifa."  She opened her eyes – when had she closed them? – and saw him standing there, looking down at her.  Saw through the obscurity to the dark wings unfolded behind him.  Saw the hooded weight fall from his gaze, saw realization creep in.  "Tifa...oh God," he whispered, backing away from her, his eyes wide before a twisted agony overtook his visage.  His wings fell into the darkness.

          And then he was gone.

          He ran, ran as far as possible before his haven betrayed him and he fell.  Stumbled, rolled, slipped across the wet grass and rocky gravel until he came to a stop, not even noticing his shiver from the dew and night wind on his bare skin.

          _*How dare you,_* he cried to his inner self.  *_How dare you take advantage of Tifa, of me...*_

_          Don't blame me,_ Chaos responded.  _It was your decision to join in that idiotic contest.  And they were your own longings.  Why would _I_ want to kiss a human?_ it sneered.

          True.  God, it was true, the truth.  Some deep part of Vincent wanted to scream, scream until his throat was hoarse and his soul empty.  But it stayed suffocated in its dark corner, buried under the ruined layers of ice and steel.

          He lay there for a long time, cheek pressed to the dirt floor, eyes open and unseeing.  Eventually, an old, well-known prayer shakily rose to his dry mouth.

          "Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti," he whispered.

                   _(I confess to God Almighty)_

          "Beatae Mariae semper Virgini,

                   _(To blessed Mary ever Virgin)_

          Beato Michaeli archangelo,

                   _(To the blessed archangel Michael)_

          Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis,

                   _(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)_

          Quia peccavi nimis.

                   _(That I have sinned)_

          Cogitatione,

                   _(In thought)_

          Verbo et opere,

                   _(In word and deed)_

          Mea culpa.

                   _(Through my fault)_

          Mea culpa.

                   _(Through my fault)_

          Mea maxima culpa."

                   _(Through my most grievous fault)_

          "Kyrie Eleison."

                   _(Lord have mercy.)_

AN: I couldn't deny my angst muse...  =/  This just seemed a bit too violent and angsty for a PG rating, aye?  Well, one more chapter left, I think.  Reviews are welcome.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Red roses mean love**

By kimetara

Multipart

**_Chapter Twenty_**

          Tifa walked back down the hallway in a daze, having subconsciously decided not to think about what just happened until she reached the security of her room.  It wasn't until she was sitting on her bed that the incident returned in full, clarified detail.

          Dear God...what _had_ just happened?

          Her hand raised automatically to the assaulted shoulder, and she suddenly became aware of the slight sting.  Tifa stood back up, turned the light on, and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a Cure materia.  When it was done, if she peered at it carefully in the mirror she could make out a barely noticeable white scar, slightly raised beneath her sensitive fingertips.  Maybe it would fade with time.  It didn't really matter.

          She changed into her pajamas and returned to the bed, staring down at the torn shirt in her hands.  If it weren't for that, she might have thought it all to be some strange, surreal dream.  Maybe she'd just gotten a scrape working.  But no, there was the torn seam as well.  And...her lips were swollen and slightly tender.  Tifa felt the warmth of flustered embarrassment rush through her, but ignored it, instead turning off the bedroom light and opting for the softer glow of her small bedside lamp.

          Her fingers absently rubbed the peach-colored material as she sat, trying to figure out what happened.  Marianna...had she been right?  And Shera.  Had she been blind to a man's affections _again_?  Tifa almost groaned.  When would she learn?  Although...it had been a long time, since she thought about such things.  A long time, living in the slums, and then loving Cloud.  She hadn't paid attention to signs of attraction from anybody in years.

          Besides...was that Chaos, or was that Vincent?  Those wings...and his eyes...he hadn't been in control when that kiss happened.  Well of course he wasn't, or else it never _would_ have happened.  Tifa sighed, resisting the urge to rub her temples.  She couldn't tell; Vincent would never tell her anything about Chaos.

          She should go look for him.  But doubtless, he was somewhere outside in the night, and she had no way to find him.  He was impossible to track...and she knew, deep inside, that he would not want to be found.  Not until he himself had come to terms.

          She closed her eyes and sighed again, the memory of his warm breath against her sensitive neck rising unbidden.  The sensation nearly caused her to shiver.

          "Tifa?"

          She blinked her eyes open.  They were tired, no longer focusing quite right.  "Yes?"

          It was Shera.  The older woman walked over and sat on the bed beside Tifa.  "Tifa...is Vincent in bed?" she asked uncertainly.  "I know you took him up, but I could have sworn I just saw him leaving the Highwind..."

          "No, he's not in bed," Tifa replied quietly.

          Shera frowned.  "What happened?"  Her eyes fell on the ripped shirt and widened.  "He didn't..."

          "No," Tifa shook her head hastily.  "It's not like that."

          "Oh, thank goodness," she sighed in relief.  "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked you to take him up.  It's just that Vincent is always such a gentleman-"

          "It's alright," Tifa cut Shera off reassuringly.  "I would have helped him even if you hadn't asked."

          "I see."  There was a pause.  "...did he ever tell you what a red rose meant?"

          Tifa glanced sideways at her friend sitting next to her.  She had been wondering about that.  "No.  What does it mean?"

          Shera sighed.  "It isn't really my explanation to give."

          "Oh."  It was a good thing, Tifa decided.  At least now, she had something to say to Vincent the next time she saw him.  It would hopefully make things easier...hopefully.

          "Shera...do you have any thread?" she asked suddenly.

          "For the shirt?"  Shera stood and nodded.  "Of course.  I'll be right back."

          "Thanks."

          For the rest of the night, Tifa sat and sewed.  The thread was white, as Shera hadn't had any peach thread available, but that was fine – you could only see it from the inside, after all.  She used double-stitching, ensuring its strength.

          The stars had faded by the time she was finished.  When she was done, she gently stroked the soft cotton material, tracing the new stitches.  Securer, more binding than the originals.  Stronger.

          Vincent...

          She had attached herself to him, had made him her anchor.  And he had never failed her.  She had to be careful not to use him, but she needed him...needed him to be there, to care about her.  Her heart wasn't open yet to another love, but his friendship was vital to her.  Still, she wouldn't be a burden...she would never be a burden to her friends.

          To Tifa's mild surprise, she felt tears trickling down from the corners of her eyes, and she hurriedly wiped them away.  She didn't even know why she was crying, except...except for this aching in her chest, warning her how thin the threads were...

          Almost morning.  Vincent opened his eyes and forced himself into a sitting position.  He hadn't slept, no, he'd been in a near catatonic state.  Thinking in nothingness.

          He would return to the Highwind.  If he left now, he knew it would weigh forever on Tifa's soul, despite what he had done.  Too kind.  He would return, show her that he was in good health *_hah_*, and then take his leave.  It had been a mistake to stay in her companionship for as long as he had.  He would not stay, would not be a danger, not again.

          Depression weighed him, made him wish he could be motionless, could sit there on the ground forever.  Would never have to face her again; wouldn't have to say good-bye, wouldn't have to see the fear and shame in her eyes.  Or maybe...wait for her to come find him.  But he summoned the will to stand, and began the walk to the airship.

          He had been lucky, that the monsters had left him alone.  Had they come after him that night, he would not have provided much of a fight.  Then again, it might have been better had they come after him.

          _It'd just mean more work for me,_ Chaos grumbled.  Of course.  If he was unwilling to fight, his demon could do it for him.  How useful.

          Vincent's morose humor ended at the sight of the Highwind looming above him.  He had walked faster than he wished, but it didn't matter – he would have had to reach his destination sooner or later.

          At least she was waiting for him.

          She hadn't run away when he came into view.  No...she was descending from the Highwind, walking forward to meet him.  His gaze traveled up the length of her body, registering the mended seam, mussed hair, tired eyes.  She still mustered a smile for him.

          "Here."  Tifa tossed him a spare shirt as she walked towards him, which he caught and slowly pulled on.  It was gray.

          "Thank you."  For a brief moment, he paused, steeling his will.  "I will be leaving you now."

          She ignored his comment.  "What does a red rose mean?"

          Vincent stiffened, just slightly, but enough.  "...what do you believe it to mean?" he replied at last.  Doubtless, she already knew, yet it was a confession he was not yet comfortable with.  And why was she asking now?

          Tifa rubbed her eyes wearily.  "That's not what I'm asking.  I want to know what it means to _you_."

          "Roses..." Vincent looked away.  "They...used to be signs of affection."  Couldn't bring himself to admit it to the open, to her.

          "...okay."  It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it was good enough.  Enough to reassure her that he cared, that he wasn't doing this out of pity or responsibility.  "Come on, let's go back in before Nanaki starts wondering where we are."

          "You should go.  I am leaving," he repeated.  It wasn't often he repeated anything.

          She gave him an odd look.  "Don't you want to wait to say good-bye to everybody else?"

          "No."

          "I see."  She brushed a strand of hair back from her face.  "Well then, just let me get my stuff and we can leave."

          "Don't be foolish," he reprimanded, sharper than intended.  "You know I mean to go alone."

          Tifa blinked, then chuckled.  "Oh, really Vincent," she smiled, only faintly bittersweet.  "Do you think I'd let you just go off by yourself?"

          "..."  Yes.  Yes, he had.  He had expected her to be frightened, because all others were.  And yet...Vincent realized his calculation held a grave mistake.

          Tifa had never been frightened of him.  And she wasn't now.  She was watching him patiently with those beautiful, altruistic burgundy eyes, waiting for his answer.

          "I am a danger to you," he attempted to explain, already knowing it was futile.  Sure enough, she only shrugged.

          "It's okay.  I'm used to danger," she grinned, then her expression become more serious.  "Honestly, I'm certain I'll be fine.  And if it came down to it...I'd probably be able to defend myself pretty well.  I just didn't want to hurt you," she finished lowly.

          "Besides," it was Tifa's turn to look away, "I trust you more than anybody.  You really are my best friend; I know I can always count on you.  I...I can't give you a rose back, but maybe...in the future..."

          She didn't want to be alone.  He could recognize the pleading in her voice, in her eyes, no matter how she tried to hide it.  Tifa feared only two things – rejection and loneliness.  Or maybe they were only one thing.

          At any rate, it didn't have to be him.  She was asking for it not to be him.  Asking him not to leave her behind.

          Perhaps this was why Cloud had left.  Vincent struggled with himself.  If he proved a danger, he could never forgive himself, but if he left her alone in her fragile state...

          "Is it that difficult?"  Tifa's soft question drew his attention.  She watched him, her expression worn.  "Nevermind.  I didn't mean to put you on the spot.  I'm sorry."

          "Don't apologize."  The words slipped out.  "_I_ should be begging your forgiveness," he added, that rare weariness reflecting in his visage.  Why did there always have to be such conflict?  Why couldn't it ever be simple?

          "It's okay, you know.  I'm not...angry, or disgusted, or whatever you think," she spoke after a moment.  "Why don't you let me make my decision for me?"

          "What do you mean?" he asked.

          "You don't have to feel so responsible for me, Vincent.  I'm not afraid."  Every quiet, deliberate word was dead-on center.

          "...I understand..."  But still, if he was a hazard to her well-being...

          She gave him that odd look again.  "No, I don't think you do."  Tifa abruptly turned her back to him and crossed her arms.  "Leave if you want."  Her tone was flat, completely unlike her.

          So.  He was hurting her even now.  But pain was always a possibility, and while one was certain, the other...maybe it would prove to be all right.  He wanted it to be all right.  And she wanted him to take the chance.

          "I'm sorry."  Her shoulders slumped at his words, and he almost smiled.  "I will continue accompanying you."

          "...you will?"  She hadn't turned to face him yet.

          "Yes."

          Tifa stared down at her shoe, rubbing the toe into the dirt.  "...you won't leave me unless you want to?  I mean," she clarified, "won't leave out of worry for me.  Only if _you_ really want to go."

          "Yes."  Vincent was feeling the strangest sense of amusement.

          "...promise?"  Tifa turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

          He couldn't suppress the smile this time.  "Yes."

          The rest of the day was fairly uneventful.  Yuffie left in the morning by chocobo with many hibiscuses and jasmines, whining about being the "stupid Mistress of Wutai" and training and many other things the others had already learned to block out.  Cid and Reeve were miserable until about three in the afternoon, but all of them stuck around to cater and cheer them up.  Neither of them could figure out how Vincent had managed to escape the morning after syndrome, and Vincent didn't feel like enlightening them about the side effects of the alterations he had undergone.

          After a few discussions with Shera, Nanaki, and the still-recovering Reeve, Tifa forfeited her flower expedition.  The two week escapade had served its purpose, and now she felt ready to try her hand at returning to normal living, and was ready to go back to Nibelheim.

          It was an unsaid mutual agreement that Vincent would return to his mansion, and she to her home.  They both felt quite strongly the pulls of decency and common sense against living together.  At first Shera was slightly disappointed, but as the day went on it mattered less and less.

          When they had finally dropped everybody off – Reeve in Gongaga with a batch of cheerful flowers, from daises to marigolds, Nanaki in Cosmo Canyon with a few beautiful exotic desert specimens, and Tifa and Vincent in Nibelheim with forget-me-nots and roses – Shera watched from the window as the two walked down the path, spoke for a few moments at the well, then split off to their own respective houses.

          Something had happened the night before, she was sure of it.  She could tell Tifa was distraught when she had come in.  And she had seen Vincent bolting out of the Highwind.  But they seemed to have resolved it all...in fact, mayhap she was wrong, but it the two appeared even closer than before.  Less awkwardness, less caution, more warmth.  A bridge crossed.

          "Do you think they'll ever get together, Captain?" she spoke aloud, wistful.  Cid shrugged.

          "Don't know.  Vince's a hard man."  He exhaled a small smoke ring.

          "Hmm...maybe just on the outside."  Cid 'hmphed' in skepticism, and Shera adjusted her glasses.  "Oh, that reminds me.  Tifa left her present for you.  She said it was on your bed."

          "Alright," he grumbled, standing and heading towards his bedroom.  He still felt a little woozy, $(&#@ it all...how come Vinny got lucky?  "Where is the $)#@% thing..." he muttered, scanning the room.  Oh, there on the bed.  Seemed like something she would do.

          Cid opened the bag and dumped the contents out on the blanket.  A little plush world, a pack of breathmints, highlighters and a few pens, a bottle of pink lotion, chapstick, and popcorn.  He raised an eyebrow, then read the card.

          _Happy birthday Cid!_

_          I wasn't sure about what to get you...after all, you've already got everything you need, right?  Hehe, OK, here's my explanations before you think I've gone crazy._

_          The world: I remember when you told me about how the Planet looked just like a little kid that needed to be taken care of.  It really touched me when you said that, and...I just wanted you to remember, since I always will.  What you said kept me going in a tough time, and I want to thank you for that._

_          Breathmints: Smoking's bad for you!  =)_

_          Highlights/pens: Do you still lose these as often as you used to?  Just incase, here are some extras!_

_          Lotion/chapstick: Stay in touch with your feminine side...just kidding.  I know your skin can get awfully chapped, being in the cold wind for so long, so just incase you ever feel you need it..._

_          Popcorn: Remember that conversation we had once?  "You've got a hard shell, Cid Highwind, but you're such a softy inside.  Just like popcorn."  "What the ____?  (I forgot which choice expletive it was.)  Popcorn?"  "Yeah!"  You know it's true...  Popcorn Cid!  Don't worry, it'll be our secret.  ^_~_

_          Well, thanks for everything.  I hope your birthday was fun!  And be sure to visit now and then; after all, we're just a mountain range away!_

_Love and best wishes,_

_Tifa_ _Lockheart_

          Cid grinned as he skimmed the card over, shaking his head.  Tifa was such a sweetheart.  Had an uncanny knack for reading people's emotions too; girl near scared him off with her psychic popping up, asking "you okay?" at just the right moments.  Then again, it was how she managed to wriggle her way under his skin.

          "Like popcorn, huh?" he flipped the package in the air.  "Maybe."

          "Did you say something?" Shera poked her head into the room.

          "...yeah.  Here," he tossed the package over to her, which she caught neatly.  "Make some &@^$# popcorn!"

Final (and long!) Author's Note: Whew, that's that.  Oh boy...I'm gonna get killed for this.  *runs away from pitchforks and torches*

          Er, well, I just couldn't come up with a plausible way for them to get together at the end of only a few weeks to a month right after Cloud's leave-taking (at least not without an overly drastic twist and a pinch of OOCness).  I'm very sorry if I disappointed anybody...

          Speaking of which, I'd like to **thank everybody** for reading and reviewing!  This story would never have been completed with all of your support (in truth?  I didn't actually like this story in the beginning...but the sheer magnitude of readers made me feel guilty enough to keep updating, and then as my love for the Vincent/Tifa couple revived, it became one of my favorites to work on!).  It's an amazing feeling, to be able to provide enjoyment to such a large number of people, and I really appreciate all of your guys' patience and encouragement!  =)  I know, I don't often show how much these reviews mean to me, but trust me...a good review can cheer me up or kick me back into a fic when all else fails.

          Also...if it interests anybody, I _am_ planning a sequel.  However, as always there is a catch.  Here it is: I'm writing a multipart Rufus/Tifa fic as a school project that will be taking up all of my time, so I probably won't return to the world of fanfiction.net and start working on the sequel until mid-February.  (And then I may not start publishing it until I've completed it, since I've found it a lot less stressing to be able to update regularly without worry, and it's probably a lot nicer for the readers.  It depends though.).  Plus, I'm going to do some serious revision of _this_ story before working on the sequel (many many edits).  So...yeah, it's going to be a while.  *sigh*

          Well, I believe that's everything...once again – **_thank you for reading!_**

~ kimetara


End file.
